La petite soeur de mon meilleur ami
by Saiyann
Summary: Si une seule personne au monde espérait plus que tout avoir une deuxième chance,c'était bien moi.Si seulement j'avais réalisé plus tôt que j'étais fou amoureux de Sakura Uzumaki,la petite soeur de mon meilleur ami  Traduction de: "my best friend's imouto"
1. Chapter 1

-Sasuke

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Sasuke, est-ce que tu sais où se trouve mon frère?

Arrête. Je déteste que tu m'appelles comme ça.

-Sasuke?

Non...Ne t'en rends-tu pas compte? Ne te rends-tu pas compte à quel point je déteste que ce nom sorte de ta bouche? Je hais ça!

-Sasuke...

TAIS-TOI!

-Sasuke-kun?

Oui. C'est mieux. C'est le nom que je veux entendre. Celui avec lequel tu t'es toujours adressée à moi. Celui qui prouve que tu m'aimes. Celui que tu utilisais lorsque j'étais le seul qui comptait pour toi. C'est ça...Je ne veux rien entendre d'autre. Ne m'appelle pas autrement. Tu n'en as pas le droit. J'ai besoin de ce nom là. Pas celui que tous les autres utilisent. Uniquement celui-ci a le droit de sortir de tes douces lèvres. J'adore ça. C'est comme une addiction. Tu ne la vois pas? Ma dépendance. Cette dépendance que j'appelle...

-Sakura.

_**Flash-back**_

_-Aller Sasuke-teme! Dépêche-toi! Cria mon baka de meilleur ami, tout en marchant d'un pas pressé pour rentrer chez lui._

_-Hn, lui répondis-je, lui tirant ainsi une grimace de mécontentement._

_Il lâcha un petit « humph » et continua sa route toujours aussi impatient, ses cheveux blonds virevoltant librement au gré du vent. Ses cheveux blonds si agaçants...De toutes façon, tout me paraissait agaçant chez lui. C'était à se demander pourquoi je le considérais comme mon meilleur ami._

_-Aller! Bouge-toi les fesses! Ma petite sœur ne va pas tarder à rentrer de l'école et je veux absolument que vous vous rencontriez! Je suis sûr que tu vas littéralement craquer en la voyant!_

_Je grognai. Encore fallait-il que j'oublie qu'elle était la sœur de cet idiot...Je me faisais déjà une petite idée de ce à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler; Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus et une voix incroyablement insupportable. De plus, je savais très bien comment cette rencontre allait se dérouler; En effet, dès le premier regard échangé, elle tomberait raide dingue de moi...Comme les autres filles d'ailleurs. Elles étaient toutes si ennuyeuses..._

_Je n'avait vraiment pas hâte de voir cette Uzumaki, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. En effet, l'abruti qui marchait à mes côtés était mon meilleur ami et il avait beaucoup insisté pour me présenter sa petite sœur et tout le reste de sa famille. Bien que je connaissais déjà sa mère, cette rencontre lui paraissait importante._

_-Ca y est Sasuke-teme! Nous y sommes!_

_En effet, devant moi se dressait une grande et belle maison et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Naruto se ruait à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la porte et se mit à hurler pour signifier sa présence. Quant à moi, je le suivais d'un pas lourd, redoutant le moment où je rencontrerai sa sœur cadette._

_-Petite- sœur! Appela-t-il, en direction de l'escalier. _

_Je me retournai en direction de la porte et entrepris d'enlever mes chaussures, lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un descendre les marches. A mon grand étonnement, la personne en question semblait être dotée d'une élégance certaine._

_Je me retournai au moment où le son de ses pas se stoppa. Mes yeux s'agrandirent au moment où ils rencontrèrent la chose la plus extraordinaire qui leur ait été donné de voir...Des cheveux roses...Et moi qui pensait que les cheveux blonds étaient agaçants..._

_Cette fille était plutôt petite pour son âge (Naruto m'avait dit qu'elle avait trois ans de moins que nous, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle en avait six). Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se cramponna aux bras de son frère et continua à me fixer d'un air apeuré. _

_Je la détaillai; Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au-dessus des épaules et sa frange lui cachait négligemment les yeux. En bref, sa coupe craignait._

_Ses yeux, eux, passaient nerveusement de son frère à moi. Mais contrairement à sa tignasse, ils étaient magnifiques... Semblables à deux émeraudes éclatants de milles feux. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi beaux. L'innocence que l'on pouvait y lire, ajoutée à leur beauté, me fit admettre que cette petite fille était indéniablement jolie...Au prix d'un immense effort, je réussis à dissimuler les rougeurs qui commençaient à naître sur mes joues. C'est alors qu'elle se cramponna plus fermement à son frère._

_-Nii-san? Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et mélodieuse._

_Je fus surpris de n'entendre aucun bégaiement. D'habitude, toutes les filles étaient tellement intimidées par ma simple présence qu'elles en perdaient presque l'usage de la parole. Surtout une. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Ah oui! Hinata._

_-Sakura! C'est Sasuke! Tu sais, le garçon dont je t'ai tant parlé! Lui répondit-il, souriant tout en me pointant du doigt, ce qui eut le don de m'énerver. _

_Était-il idiot? A part eux, il n'y avait que moi dans la pièce._

_Mes pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers moi tout en fronçant les sourcils._

_Alors qu'elle continuait à me fixer, je me surpris à vouloir en savoir davantage sur cette petite fille si mignonne. _

_-Nii-san! Tu veux regarder un film avec moi? Demanda-t-elle en retournant son attention sur Naruto._

_Je pus voir apparaître un sourire plein d'espoir naître sur son visage d'ivoire. Naruto posa sa main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle fit alors la moue et essaya de les recoiffer._

_-Désolé, petite-soeur! Sasuke et moi nous allons sortir! Une prochaine fois! Ria-t-il en reposant sa main sur ses cheveux en bataille._

_Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et me lança un regard furieux puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle reprit son adorable air boudeur._

_-Ok...Dit-elle en se retournant pour monter les escaliers._

_Pour une raison que j'ignorais, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille. Et avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, je grognai:_

_-Espèce d'abruti! Elle peut rester avec nous!_

_Elle se retourna alors vers moi et me dévisagea avec un air d'incompréhension puis, elle me gratifia d'un sourire radieux qui ne manqua pas de me rappeler celui de Naruto. Cependant, le sien lui donnait un air enfantin, irrésistible._

_D'après ce que j'avais pu voir, il semblait évident que cette fille était jalouse de moi...Moi qui accaparait totalement son grand-frère. Toutefois, j'avais réussi à lui faire oublier sa rancune en l'invitant à nous suivre._

_-Merci Sasuke-kun._

_Elle ne devait pas s'être rendu compte que ce petit suffixe avait fait naître en moi une agréable chaleur...Un sentiment que je ne pouvais décrire mais qui me donnait une illusion de bien être._

_Beaucoup de fille avaient l'habitude d'utiliser ce suffixe et j'avais toujours trouvé cela stupide et énervant. La façon dont elles tournaient toutes autour de moi était insupportable, d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait rien de moi ni de ce que j'étais. Cependant...lorsque cette petite fille m'avait appelé ainsi, ma seule envie avait été de l'entendre à nouveau. Encore, et encore, et encore, et encore..._

_**Fin du flash-back **_

Je la regardais s'assoir en face de moi. Elle fixait nerveusement son assiette et ne semblait pas vouloir commencer à manger. Elle ne cessait de s'agiter. Je savais à quel point elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Seuls ses parents discutaient. Même Naruto s'était tût, ce qui constituait en soi un exploit. En effet, même à l'âge de vingt et un an, il lui arrivait encore de se conduire comme un véritable gamin. Cependant, je ne poussai pas plus loin ma réflexion le concernant car mon attention se reporta entièrement sur Sakura.

Mes yeux ne la quittaient jamais...Même le délicieux diner que Kushina avait préparé pour notre retour de l'école n'était en mesure de me satisfaire. Non...Seule la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait ce pouvoir. Le simple fait de penser à elle fit naître en moi un frisson qui me parcourut l'échine.

Je me rendis compte en voyant son malaise que la scène dont j'avais été témoin le jour même s'avérait être vraie. Et cela me mettait dans une colère noire.

Je me forçai à regarder mon assiette et à manger son contenu mais je ne percevais plus les saveurs. Ma colère irraisonnée me faisait perdre le contrôle.

-Quelque-chose ne va pas, Sakura? Demanda soudainement Naruto.

J'abandonnai la contemplation de mon plat pour relever mon regard vers elle. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Naruto désigner l'assiette de Sakura qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce.

-Non...Non, je vais très bien, Naruto, marmonna-t-elle.

Naruto continua à la fixer un petit moment puis finit pas recommencer à manger sans insister davantage. Cependant, ce n'était pas mon cas; Je la scrutais toujours et elle soutenait mon regard. Cela devait la déstabiliser car au bout de quelques secondes, elle baissa les yeux maladroitement, les retournant sur son diner toujours intact. Elle prit sa fourchette et entreprit de le commencer, des rougeurs apparaissant sur son visage. Merde...Elle glissa lentement le couvert jusqu'à sa bouche et je pus apercevoir sa langue l'effleurer. J'imaginai alors sa jolie petite bouche parcourant mon corps...Puis, mon image laissa place à un autre homme. Celui là même que j'avais vu à ses côtés un peu plus tôt dans la journée...A cette pensée, je serrai tellement fort le bout de la table que j'eus peur de laisser la trace de mes doigt sur le bois. J'aurais voulu lui hurler dessus, lui interdire de toucher un autre que moi. Mais je réussis à me calmer. Je savais pertinemment que si je lui disais quoi que ce soit en présence de sa famille, ça lui vaudrait de sérieux problèmes.

Soudain, une idée germa dans mon esprit, m'arrachant un des mes fameux sourires en coin. C'était une idée géniale. En quelques secondes j'avais réussis à monter un petit stratagème qui l'empêcherait de revoir ce garçon. Et je m'étais promis de faire en sorte qu'elle n'en approche aucun autre. Pour cela, il fallait que je me rende dans sa fac. Je préférais mourir que de la laisser entre les mains de cet homme. Non...de ce petit puceau!

Je la regardais une fois encore. Elle mit nerveusement ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, tic qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était stressée. Je le savais bien car, après tout, je la connaissais depuis bientôt douze ans.

Maintenant qu'elle en avait dix-huit, l'âge adulte légalement parlant, elle était plus belle que jamais...Une image de Sakura s'imposa dans mon esprit: Mon corps sur le siens, elle était nue, ses cheveux tombants en cascade sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux était rivés sur moi alors que je la faisais hurler de plaisir... A cette pensée, mon sexe se durcit et je dus me forcer à penser à autre chose pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Sakura? Dis-je en faignant une indifférence totale sachant pertinemment que je serai convaincant même si une seconde plus tôt j'avais eu peur que quelqu'un se rende compte de l'émotion qui avait fait imperceptiblement vibrer ma voix.

Elle se tourna vers moi et je rencontrai, une fois de plus, ses yeux innocents. Durant un court instant, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir. En effet, elle n'était pas si innocente qu'elle le laissait paraître.

Elle me fit un signe de tête me confirmant que j'avais toute son attention.

Durant une minute, je restai silencieux, attendant le moment ou ses parents seraient en mesure d'écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire. Après tout, s'ils n'assistaient pas à la scène, mon plan n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Quant à Naruto, il était inutile que je m'assure qu'il écoute; Rien ne lui échappait lorsque ça avait à voir avec sa sœur.

Lorsque leurs parents se turent, je sus que c'était le bon moment.

Malgré le fait, qu'elle m'ait demandé de ne rien dire, je savais qu'elle n'était pas très sûre de pouvoir me faire confiance...et elle avait raison.

-Le garçon qui était chez toi tout à l'heure à un problème? Je veux dire, il n'est pas malade? Parce-que le fait qu'il marche autour de la maison a moitié nu m'a paru bizarre...En fait, c'est plutôt ton cas qui m'inquiète le plus. C'est vrai...La façon dont tu étais habillée était plutôt osée.

A l'entente de mes derniers mots, elle lâcha sa fourchette qui tomba lentement de ses petites mains. Sa bouche s'affaissa et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

Je réprimai un sourire de satisfaction et gardai un visage neutre.

Il régnait dans la pièce un silence de mort. J'entendais la respiration haletante de Naruto qui devait trembler de colère puis, une voix effrayante tonna:

-SAKURA UZUMAKI! QU'A-T-IL DIT?

_**Flash-Back**_

_Après notre première rencontre, nous passions de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Nous apprenions à nous connaître et, rapidement, elle s'était mise à attendre mon arrivée, assise sur les escaliers , lorsque je devais venir. Elle avait même finit par m'accueillir en me sautant dessus en minaudant des « Sasuke-kun ». J'adorais ça._

_-Sasuke-kun! Nii-san!_

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais le fait que ce soit moi qu'elle appelle toujours en premier, qu'elle m'appelle, moi, avant son propre frère, me procurait une certaine fierté._

_Le fait qu'elle était en admiration devant moi et qu'elle ne me lâchait jamais du regard ne m'avait pas échappé. _

_Naruto m'avait dit que Sakura avait été victime de brimades et de bizutage de la part des autres enfants de son age, ce qui l'avait rendu craintive et peu confiante. Il avait également précisé que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle passait autant de temps à jouer avec lui. Après cette révélation, j'avais davantage compris la réaction qu'elle avait eu à mon égard lors de notre première rencontre._

_Un jour, Naruto m'avait confié que j''étais en mesure de devenir son premier véritable ami et cette révélation avait été comme un déclic. En effet, dès ce moment-là, j'avais eu l'intime conviction que je devais absolument l'être. Ça allait même plus loin. J'en avais besoin._

_C'est ainsi qu'elle avait commencé à changer petit à petit. Elle était passée de la petite fille timide vivant aux crochets de son frère à quelqu'un d'heureux et rieur. Elle avait même cessé de s'accrocher à Naruto comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, ça me rendait heureux. J'avais toujours trouvé cette habitude énervante._

_J'ai appris tant de choses la concernant... Certaines soulignant sa ressemblance avec son frère mais d'autres me prouvant qu'elle était une personne à part entière. Parfois, j'oubliais presque qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, sauf lorsque nous mangions des ramens...Là, aucun doute ne pouvait subsister...Ils étaient bien de la même trempe. Un bon conseil: Ne vous installez jamais entre deux Uzumaki qui mangent des ramens, vous pourriez le regretter. Je parle en connaissance de cause._

_Sakura avait gardé la même coupe de cheveux qu'elle arborait à notre première rencontre. En effet, elle avait toujours cette même frange qui lui permettait de cacher son front qui, d'après ce que m'avait dit Naruto, lui valait de nombreuses moqueries. Mais ne savait-elle pas que c'était justement en le cachant qu'elle s'exposait aux brimades?_

_C'est ainsi que je suis devenu son protecteur et que je corrigeais quiconque osait la malmener. _

_Tout en pensant à cela, je rentrais de l'école et me dirigeais, non pas vers la maison des Uzumaki, mais de mon chez-moi « officiel » Le fait que je n'y passais que rarement ne signifiait pas que je m'y sentais mal ou que je n'aimais pas famille. En vérité, mes parents et mon grand-frère passaient la plupart de leur temps à des milliers de kilomètres à cause de leur métier, mais ce jour là, ils étaient de retour d'un de leur voyage d'affaires et je me devais d'être là._

_Sur le chemin du retour, je décidai de passer par le parc. C'est alors qu'une tignasse rose entra dans mon champ de vision. Je m'approchai alors et remarqua qu'elle était entourée par une bande de petite-fille de l'age de Sakura. Je me rapprochai un peu plus pour être en mesure d'écouter leur conversation._

_-Grand front! _

_Sakura était assise, la tête entre ses genous et essayait de faire abstraction du petit groupe qui l'entourait._

_-Il n'y a aucun doute! Elle a le plus grand front de l'univers! _

_Tour à tour, les filles se moquaient d'elle, provocant le rire des autres. Sakura, elle, ne répondait pas._

_-Tu n'as pas honte d'avoir un front aussi ENORME? Je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que d'être à ta place!_

_Cette dernière phrase provoqua un nouveau fou-rire de la part de ses copines. _

_J'étais sur le point d'aller calmer ces greluches, lorsque leurs rires s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Elle fixaient Sakura qui était toujours prostrée par terre._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, grand front? Demanda celle qui devait être le leader de ce groupe de gamine. _

_Sakura releva lentement la tête et la ratifia d'un regard menaçant. Un regard que je ne connaissais que trop bien car c'était le même que le mien. Une seconde plus tard, un sourire malveillant se dessina sur son visage furieux. _

_-J'ai peut-être un front surdimensionné mais moi au moins, j'ai un cerveau! _

_Devant le silence qui c'était installé, elle se releva, s'épousseta les vêtement et poussa violemment une fille pour pouvoir s'en aller. _

_-Je vois que vous ne savez même pas quoi répondre! Continua-t-elle. Je me trompe ou vous avez préparé toutes vos moqueries à l'avance?_

_Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, elle continua son chemin, une certaine fierté pouvant se lire sur son visage angélique._

_Quant à moi, je riais. En réalité je riais aux éclats. Même Naruto n'aurait pas été capable de faire ce que Sakura venait de faire. _

_L'expression qu'arboraient les filles que Sakura venait d'humilier était hilarante. C'était à se demander si elles avaient comprit ce que la petite fille aux cheveux roses venait de leur rétorquer. En réalité, Sakura était la fille la plus intelligente qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer. Elle l'était probablement plus que je ne l'était à son âge._

_Lorsque les gamines se remirent de leurs émotions, on pouvait facilement lire sur leur visage qu'elles n'avaient pas apprécié d'être traitées de la sorte. _

_-A...Attendez que je la coince demain à l'école! S'énerva la meneuse._

_-Vous ne lui ferez rien du tout!_

_Elles se retournèrent alors toutes vers moi alors que je sortais de ma cachette tout en avançant vers elle. A ma vue, elles se mirent à rougie._

_-Sa...Sasuke-kun! Réussirent à dire quelques-une d'entre elles._

_Super...J'étais même populaire auprès des gamines! Je me demandais comment elles connaissaient mon nom; Nous étions dans des écoles différentes et trois ans nous séparait._

_Arrivé à deux mètres d'elle, je m'arrêtai, les foudroyant d'un regard à faire froid dans le dos._

_-Sa...Sasuke-kun...Que fais-tu ici? Demanda la meneuse._

_Ai-je déjà mentionné à quel point je détestais que quelqu'un d'autre que Sakura utilise ce suffixe? Je pouvais encore le tolérer venant de gens que je connaissais mais l'entendre de la bouche de ces idiotes m'exaspérait au plus haut point. _

_-Vous avez intérêt à la laisser tranquille! Ordonnai-je_

_-Na...Nani?_

_Elle bégayait. Le faisait-elle exprès? Même Sakura qui avait été si timide ne s'était jamais mise à bégayer._

_-Je vous interdit de vous approcher d'elle. _

_Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, je me retournai et entrepris de continuer mon chemin. _

_-A...Attends Sasuke-kun!_

_Je me stoppai sans pour autant me retourner vers elle._

_-Qui est-elle pour toi?_

_C'était une chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé. Qui était Sakura pour moi? J'étais incapable de répondre à cette question, alors sans réfléchir, je répondis: _

_-C'est la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Naruto et moi étions confortablement installés dans le salon pendant que Sakura se faisait sermonner par son père dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné de le suivre, j'avais ressenti comme une pointe de regret. En effet, je savais pertinemment que son père était sur-protecteur et que je la jèterai dans la fosse aux lions en divulguant ce qu'elle m'avait fait promettre de garder. Cependant, je ne pouvais tolérer une telle frivolité de sa part.

Rien que le fait de savoir que d'autres garçons la regardaient m'était insupportable. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un petit-ami. Elle avait besoin d'un homme. Elle avait besoin de moi. J'aurai traversé l'enfer pour l'empêcher d'en aimer un autre que moi.

Un autre que moi...

Moi...

Seulement moi.

Elle était à moi. Enfin...Pas encore. Et c'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ce qu'elle désirait car cela aboutirait forcément à...Le crétin de tout à l'heure pourrait bien un jour réussir à la conquérir complètement...Merde! Je serrai mes points pour essayer de me calmer.

Naruto, lui, regardait en direction de la cuisine. Il avait l'air inquiet pour sa sœur. Sa soeur qui n'était plus une petite fille désormais. Cela il ne le voyait pas. Il ne voyait pas à quel point Sakura Uzumaki avait grandi.

Sa voix sexy, son comportement bagarreur, son corps voluptueux. Son cœur...Son cœur qui ne m'appartenait plus.

Merde! Ce cœur qu'elle avait essayé de me donner tant de fois...Ce cœur qui avait contenu tout l'amour qu'elle avait eu pour moi et que j'avais rejeté.

Merde, merde, merde!

Je savais que Naruto avait retourné son attention sur moi et qu'il m'observait, mais je ne me faisait pas de soucis. J'étais très doué pour cacher mes sentiments, pour paraître impassible alors qu'au fond de moi une colère comme j'en avais rarement ressenti, me tordait les entrailles. Toutefois, Naruto était mon meilleur ami depuis plusieurs années et il était le seul qui arrivait quelques fois à lire en moi. Le fait qu'il sache que j'étais amoureux de sa sœur depuis bientôt deux ans ne m'aurait pas étonné.

-TU AS AMENE UN GARCON A LA MAISON!

Mes pensées furent interrompues par les hurlements de Minato. Le fait qu'il crie ainsi sur Sakura me rendait mal à l'aise. Ma Sakura. Non, elle n'était pas encore à moi, cependant je comptais bien y remédier le plus vite possible.

-ET IL ETAIT NU!

Je pouvais entendre la voix suppliante de Sakura sans pour autant discerner ce qu'elle disait.

-A MOITIE NU C'EST PAREIL! JE NE TE PENSAIS PAS CAPABLE D'UNE TELLE CHOSE!

Je savais que son père aurait été capable de la punir pour le reste de son année de Terminale. Si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais plus eu à m'inquiéter de la savoir avec un autre crétin.

-EXPLIQUER QUOI? QUE TU AS AGIS COMME UNE TRAINEE?

Mon corps se raidit. Naruto, lui, regarda la porte bouche bée.

Comment osait-il? Comment osait-il la traiter de trainée? Ne connaissait-il donc pas sa fille? Je lui était reconnaissant de protéger ainsi Sakura mais je ne pouvais supporter qu'il la traite ainsi! J'aurais voulu lui coller mon poing dans la figure! Je m'apprêtai à me lever pour mettre en œuvre cette pulsion mais l'irruption d'une Sakura en pleure me stoppa littéralement. Elle pleurait...Elle pleurait à cause de moi. Non! Elle pleurait parce qu'elle ne pourrait plus voir ce garçon! Elle savait parfaitement que son père allait la punir...

Elle était passé en courant devant nous. Naruto l'appela mais elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit de la maison en claquant violemment la porte d'entrée. Naruto partit à sa suite pour essayer de la rattraper. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut à mon tour de les suivre. Je m'arrêtai lorsque je la vis partir en voiture le visage ruisselant de larmes. A la vue de cette scène, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire...Car bientôt Sakura Uzumaki deviendrait mienne.

_**Flash-back**_

_Je l'entendais m'appeler comme à son habitude._

_-Sasuke-kun_

_Au début, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était elle. Je l'entendais s'approcher de moi mais je ne me retournais pas pour autant. Non, je restai concentré sur la petite créature qui essayait de s'échapper de l'emprise qu'exerçait mon pied sur son petit corps._

_J'entendis Sakura s'arrêter à mes côtés et se pencher pour apercevoir la cause de mon intérêt. _

_Le petit serpent vert ne bougeait pas. Il me fixai de ses yeux jaunes tout en sifflant, faisant sortir sa petite langue rose. _

_A la vue de ce spectacle, Sakura hurla de terreur. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle aurait eu une telle réaction. Après tout c'était une fille._

_-Sa...Sasuke-kun, balbutia-t-elle_

_Je fus étonné de l'entendre bégayer. Jamais je ne l'avait vu bafouiller de la sorte. Cela devait signifier que ce reptile lui faisait réellement peur...Mon cœur avait raté un battement lorsque je l'avais entendu employer ce suffixe d'une manière si nerveuse. Je me décidai alors à me retourner vers elle quand soudain le serpent fit un mouvement brusque, me stoppant dans mon entreprise. Je relâchai la pression que j'exerçais sur lui, lui rendant ainsi sa liberté. Je le regardai s'en aller lorsque j'entendis Sakura crier à nouveau. Je me retournai vers elle et la vis faire un bond en arrière dans le but de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'animal. Elle s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, face contre terre, et je sentis alors une frayeur foudroyante tordre mes entrailles. S'était-elle fait mal? Je m'approchai d'elle pour m'assurer que tout allait bien lorsque je l'entendis renifler._

_Idiote..._

_-Pourquoi as-tu peur des serpents?_

_Elle ne me répondit pas, laissant ainsi s'installer un silence pesant. Je commençais à trouver cette situation ennuyeuse. Très ennuyeuse. Je m'apprêtait alors alors lui lancer une remarque cinglante lorsque je la vis hocher la tête de gauche à droite, me faisant comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler. Cependant, ma curiosité était telle que je ne pus me résoudre à laisser tomber._

_-Dis-le moi, Sakura!_

_-...Nii-san..._

_Bien sûr! J'aurais dû m'en douter! Qui d'autre que son pauvre imbécile de frère aurait pu lui transmettre une peur si insensée. Elle...une fille si courageuse et intrépide._

_-C'est débile! Me suis-je exclamé._

_Je lui pris alors la main pour l'aider à se relever et la tira vers moi. Je ne comprenais pas...Pourquoi chaque contact que j'avais avec elle me rendait si fébrile? _

_Une fois qu'elle fût sur pied, elle plongea son regard dans le mien._

_Ses beaux yeux verts..._

_A ce moment là, mon cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse impressionnante. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui offrir un de mes rares sourires, et voyant qu'elle ne cessait pas de me fixer, je détournai le regard. _

_Ces dernières secondes avaient réussis à me faire perdre mes moyens à tel point que je me retournais un peu trop vite, ce qui la fit vaciller. Je réussis à la rattraper de justesse, cependant, la rapidité et la brusquerie de l'action me firent perdre l'équilibre et malgré tous mes efforts pour éviter une chute, nous tombâmes tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre. Elle avait fermé les yeux, s'attendant surement à se cogner la tête contre la mienne, mais je réussis à éviter la collision._

_Son nez effleura le mien. Cette simple caresse m'avait littéralement pétrifié, d'autant plus que j'avais sentis quelque chose de chaud et humide entrer en contact avec ma bouche _

_Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je me rendis compte que cette agréable sensation avait été causée par les lèvres de la jeune fille._

_Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Ni même respirer..._

_Lorsqu'elle avait lentement rouvert les yeux, mon corps s'était obstiné à rester immobile. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir...La seule chose que je savais était que j'embrassais Sakura Uzumaki. La petite sœur de mon meilleur ami..._

_La petite sœur de mon meilleur ami. Cela sonnait faux._

_Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure et je me sentais rougir violemment._

_Je la repoussai alors brusquement et se fut à son tour de s'empourprer. Elle s'éloigna de moi avec rapidité, ce qui eut l'incroyable effet de me soulager. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'elle ne se soit pas rendu compte de ma gêne..._

_Elle marmonna quelques inintelligibles excuses. En ce qui me concernait, je n'étais pas désolé. Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange..._

_En quelques secondes, j'avais revêtu mon masque d'impassibilité, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Cependant, j'avais presque failli reperdre le contrôle lorsque mes yeux s'étaient posés à nouveau sur ses jolies lèvres roses._

_Je me relevai et commençai à partir dans la direction opposée. Elle ne me suivait pas, je le savais. C'est alors que je me suis retourné et lui ai lancé:_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu attends?_

_Elle me fit son plus beau sourire et mon cœur se remit à battre à tout rompre...Il battait comme jamais il n'avait battu._

_Elle vint me rejoindre et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers sa maison._

_A ce moment là, je réalisai que je ne la considérais plus seulement comme la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami. Non...Elle représentait bien plus pour moi..._

_Beaucoup plus._

**Alors, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?  
Tout d'abord, je dois vous présenter mes excuses. Le niveau de grammaire est loin d'égaler celui de mes propres fics,pas que je pense écrire merveilleusement bien, mais quand on fait une traduction, il est beaucoup plus difficile de structurer les phrases (ça me vaut d'ailleurs des problèmes lorsque je passe mes partiels). En tout cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos impressions. Mais attention, ne vous méprenez pas,JE NE SUIS PAS L'AUTEUR DE CETTE FIC]!Je suis seulement la traductrice^^**

J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, merci à tous^^


	2. Chapter 2

Peut-être que si j'avais fait les choses différemment, je ne serais pas là ou j'en suis à présent. Peut-être qu'à ce moment là, je n'aurais pas été assis dans ma chambre universitaire à fixer bêtement l'écran noir de ma télévision. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas été là à me morfondre alors que mes amis étaient sortis, riant et s'amusant. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas été en train de me demander ce qu'il se passait à des kilomètres de cette pièce.

Les choses auraient pu être tellement différentes...

Si une seule personne au monde espérait plus que tout avoir une deuxième chance, c'était bien moi.

Si seulement j'avais réalisé plus tôt que...Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. C'est pourquoi, à ce moment même, je pensais tristement à Sakura. Elle n'était pas à moi...

A moi.

Merde! P***** de merde!

Elle n'était pas ici avec moi, elle n'était pas dans mes bras. La seule femme dont j'avais voulu tout posséder. Le corps, l'âme et le cœur. Elle était loin de moi. Hors de ma portée...J'avais tellement besoin d'elle...Elle était beaucoup trop loin de moi.

Ceci étant, elle devait être furieuse contre moi.

Je devais la conquérir! Mais jamais elle n'aurait voulu avoir le moindre contact avec moi après ce que je venais de lui faire...

J'avais besoin de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre moi, de la baiser...Non! De lui faire l'amour!

Voilà à quoi je pensais...Cette petite voix au fond de ma tête me rendait complètement fou...

« Elle n'est pas à lui! Elle est à toi! Rien qu'à toi! Elle t'appartient depuis le jour où tu as volé son cœur et ça ne changera jamais! »

_**Flash-back**_

_-Sasuke-kun!_

_Dégoûtant. Cette fille m'énervait à un point inimaginable._

_-Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!_

_Elle me poussait à bout. Une envie de meurtre me prit. La nécessité de lui faire fermer son clapet devenait réellement urgente. Et si je la tuais?_

_-Sasuke-ku..._

_Bonne idée._

_-Ferme-la, Karin, dis-je, les dents serrées._

_Je serrai violemment le stylo que je tenais entre mes doigt à tel point que je décidai de le poser sur le bureau dans la crainte de le casser en deux. Seulement, ma colère ne se calma pas. Elle alla même jusqu'à redoubler lorsque Karin posa son cul sur ma table, faisant tomber le stylo par terre._

_Pauvre stylo..._

_-Sasuke-kun...Ça te dirait d'aller faire un petit tour dans l'hôtel du coin avec moi? Ne t'inquiète pas pour le paiement de la chambre, je te rembourserai, me dit-elle en m'offrant une belle vue sur son décolleté plongeant._

_Pfff! Comme si ça m'intéressait. Ce genre de choses ne marchaient pas avec moi. _

_-Non._

_-Aller Sasuke! Je suis ta petite-amie!_

_Ma petite-amie? Pourquoi était-elle ma petite-amie déjà? Ah oui, c'est vrai! C'était tout simplement parce qu'elle avait prétexté me protéger de toutes les groupies qui me couraient après. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était auto-proclamée « petite-copine de Sasuke Uchiha ». Et je l'avais laissé faire...Dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué? C'était une fille complètement stupide, néanmoins je ne pouvais nier qu'on ne s'ennuyait pas lors de nos parties de jambes en l'air._

_-Sasuke-kun!_

_Non, cette fois c'était décidé! J'allais réellement la trucider! Ça devenait trop insupportable!_

_-Karin! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentres pas chez toi? Lui dis-je en espérant qu'elle s'en aille._

_-Pas sans toi! Me répondit-elle en faisant mine d'attraper sensuellement ma cravate. Seulement, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'elle était en train de littéralement m'étrangler._

_-Je préfère rester ici encore un peu, lui répondis-je, espérant qu'une journée de cours rallongée la dissuaderait de me coller ._

_-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais rester avec toi. Mais avant, il faut que j'aille me refaire une beauté! Ne bouge pas bébé. _

_Elle sauta par dessus le bureau en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je savais bien qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose; faire l'amour avec moi. _

_Une fois hors de mon champs de vision, je me ruais vers la sortie, espérant ainsi la semer. Peut-être comprendrait-elle enfin que je ne voulais pas d'elle. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre..._

_En sortant de l'école, je crus voir un flash rose. Je m'arrêtai un instant, pensant que c'était le fruit de mon imagination, mais je me rendis bien vite compte que c'était en réalité une étudiante ressemblant étrangement à Sakura. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement, piqué par la curiosité. Et en effet, c'était bien elle. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle m'offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires. J'aimais la voir heureuse. _

_Je mis mais mains dans mes poches et continuais à me diriger vers elle, avec mon habituel air ennuyé. Une fois à sa hauteur, je me stoppai et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. C'est en la détaillant de la sorte que je me rendis compte à quel point elle était minuscule. En effet, elle m'arrivait à peine à l'épaule._

_-Que fais-tu ici, Sakura? Demandai-je._

_Elle semblait avoir du mal à répondre à ma question. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque instantanément pour finir par s'empourprer. Quant à moi, j'essayais de ne pas penser au fait que je la trouvais indéniablement jolie. _

_-Tu attends Naruto? Continuai-je. Si c'est le cas, je te conseille de rentrer chez toi. Il est en colle et ne risque pas de sortir avant une bonne demie-heure._

_Une fois de plus, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa encore. Gênée, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres délicates, les humidifiant légèrement. En voyant cela, tout mon corps s'enflamma. Essayant de garder le contrôle de moi-même, j'attendais une réponse de sa part. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle hocha la tête. _

_-Je...je suis venu pour te voir, Sasuke-kun, sourit-elle._

_La chaleur laissa place à l'effroi. Elle ne pouvait être là pour … J'espérais vraiment me tromper._

_-Sasuke-kun...je...je..., bafouilla-t-elle. Je...je t'apprécie énormément tu sais..._

_-SASUKE-KUN!_

_C'était la voix de « ma petite-amie » qui venait d'interrompre Sakura. Elle arriva à notre hauteur et s'empara de mon bras dans un geste possessif. Elle devait penser que je me retournerais vers elle mais je n'en fis rien._

_-Sasuke-kun, est-ce que c'est encore une autre de tes groupies qui vient te faire une déclaration d'amour? Avait-elle demandé tout en se collant un peu plus à moi._

_J'étais sur le point de lui dire de s'en aller lorsqu'elle m'interrompit avec encore et toujours sa même petite voix exaspérante. Sa voix si différente de celle de Sakura._

_-Sasuke-kun est à moi! Je suis Karin, sa petite-amie! Alors ne viens pas l'importuner et rentre chez toi!_

_Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de cette révélation. Elle se retourna alors vers moi, attendant que je démente ce que Karin venait de dire, ce que j'avais été sur le point de faire d'ailleurs. Cependant, quelque chose en moi m'avait conseillé de garder le silence. Oui...ça serait surement mieux ainsi. Il ne fallait pas que j'éprouve de la compassion envers elle, ce n'était qu'une enfant. Les émotions que j'avais éprouvé à son contact m'avaient fait peur et je m'étais promis quelques temps auparavant de ne jamais tomber amoureux d'elle. De plus, ses sentiments à mon égard ne pouvaient être réels. C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité sur karin et moi...Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça._

_Elle fit un pas en arrière devant mon silence. Alors, au prix d'un immense effort, je réussis à dire:_

_-Je suis désolé, Sakura. Je ne ressens pas de tels sentiments pour toi._

_Karin renifla d'un air hautain, ce qui me donna une atroce envie de la gifler. Quant aux rougeurs sur les joues de Sakura, elles avaient disparues. _

_-Oh...oui...je suis désolée, me dit-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant._

_J'eus soudainement envie de la rattraper...La prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je ne sortais pas avec Karin et la supplier de ne pas être triste. Seulement la présence de ma pseudo petite-amie m'aida à me raisonner._

_-Sasuke-kun! Pourquoi es-tu parti sans moi?_

_C'était probablement mieux ainsi...Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à de tels sentiments envers elle. Il était normal que je tienne à elle et que je veuille la voir heureuse puisqu'elle était la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami...Du moins, j'essayais de m'en persuader. Karin pouvait bien jacasser autant qu'elle le désirait, mon esprit restait indéniablement tourné vers la fleur de cerisier._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Il m'était impossible de me souvenir du nom de la fille avec laquelle j'avais perdu ma virginité. C'était quelques moi avant mon dix-septième anniversaire, lors d'une soirée. Il était vrai que j'avais bu une bonne quantité d'alcool et que c'était une jeune fille recherchant une histoire sans lendemain. Elle m'avait dit vouloir rendre son ex-petit ami jaloux. Nous avons donc couché ensemble cette nuit-là et ça n'avait effectivement pas été plus loin. C'était la chose la plus insensée que j'avais fait dans ma vie. Évidemment, je m'étais senti fier au début mais ensuite je n'avais éprouvé aucune sympathie pour la fille allongée à mes côtés. Seulement un gros mal de tête et un besoin urgent de doliprane. Super première fois, n'est-ce pas? Par la suite, j'ai continué à coucher avec des filles mais la plupart d'entre elles attendaient de moi plus qu'une simple nuit. C'est ainsi que j'avais enchainé quelques relations ça et là. Cependant...j'avais arrêté tout cela deux ans auparavant. En effet, c'est à ce moment là que je m'étais rendu compte que la seule fille que je voulais dans mon lit était Sakura Uzumaki. La seule fille qui avait éveillé quelque chose en moi, qui avait fait vibrer mon cœur. Aucune autre n'avait été en mesure de faire naître de telles émotions.

Elle me rendait fou...Je m'étais également rendu compte, cinq mois auparavant, que les sentiments qu'elle avait nourri pour moi s'étaient éteints. Elle avait définitivement tiré un trait sur moi. Oui...Je le savais depuis le jour où je l'avais surprise avec un autre garçon. Le simple fait de penser à cela me mit dans un tel état de fureur que je dû lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas casser quelque chose.

Pourquoi diable cette fille me faisait un tel effet? Je n'avais jamais éprouvé une jalousie pareil. Lorsque nous sortions ensemble, Karin avait tenté à maintes reprises de me rendre jaloux mais ça n'avait jamais fonctionné. En fait, j'avais sauté sur cette occasion pour la quitter. En effet, je l'avais prise la main dans le sac à passer du bon temps avec un autre, deux semaines après avoir rejeté Sakura. Je n'avais rien ressenti en la surprenant...rien...rien du tout.

Oui...C'était totalement différent avec Sakura. La voir avec un autre m'avait rendu complètement dingue et j'avais voulu tuer celui que j'avais trouvé seul avec elle. J'avais un mal fou à croire ce qu'il m'arrivait. Pourquoi la simple idée qu'elle ne m'appartienne pas me rendait malade? Elle ne m'appartenait pas...Et pourtant j'en avais tellement besoin! Je voulais qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle me veuille! J'avais besoin qu'elle ait besoin de moi. Elle me hantait chaque jours, chaque nuits.

Il ne me restait que quelque jours à tenir avant de la revoir. Je voulais voir ce qu'elle était devenue en cinq mois. Je voulais revoir son beau visage. Il était vrai que nous ne nous étions pas quittés en très bon termes et j'espérais qu'elle ne m'en voulait plus.

En partant, elle avait prit son frère dans ses bras sans un regard pour moi. Quoi de plus normal après tout? J'avais ruiné sa terminale en disant à son père ce que j'avais vu. Malgré le fait que je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne me porterait plus aucune attention après cela, je n'avais cessé de vouloir son affection et son amour. J'en devenais jaloux de Naruto. C'était tout simplement stupide et puéril! Après tout ils étaient frères et sœurs. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une étreinte fraternelle mais j'avais eu du mal à le supporter. Je voulais la monopoliser complètement. Je voulais qu'elle ne voit que moi. Je voulais qu'elle ne touche que moi.

Après cet au revoir, Naruto et moi étions rentrés dans la voiture dans un silence de mort. Je savais qu'il était en colère contre moi. Et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il avait recommencé à me parler. Naruto avait toujours détesté le silence. Je l'avais écouté calmement, essayant de stopper ma stupide jalousie. Il fallait qu'il continue à me parler. Cela me changeait les idées et me faisait penser à autre chose.

Ce fut en pensant à tout cela que je me rendis compte que j'étais seul dans ma chambre et toutes mes pensées n'allaient que vers elle. Ses cheveux roses, son sourire, son rire, mon nom sortant de sa jolie bouche, tout...

Merde, je la voulais tellement! J'étais fou amoureux d'elle et elle n'était pas là. Elle me détestait. Mais j'allais y remédier. J'étais décidé à tout mettre en œuvre pour la faire devenir mienne.

_**Flash-back**_

_Naruto venait d'effectuer un plongeon digne d'un boulet de canon et une énorme vague avait éclaboussé tout les gens à proximité du bassin avant de terminer sa course dans les nombreuses vannes d'évacuation qui entouraient la piscine. _

_Hinata qui avait assisté à la scène riait de bon cœur devant un Naruto occupé à enlever le surplus d'eau qui s'était logé dans ses oreilles. Plusieurs filles le regardaient d'un air scandalisé alors qu'il sortait du bassin pour aller serrer sa petite-amie dans ses bras._

_Hinata prit un air cramoisi et lorsque Naruto la libéra, elle se mit à réajuster son bikini violet pour masquer sa gêne. Naruto se mit à rire devant son comportement, ce qui la fit s'empourprer davantage._

_Devant cette scène, je détournai le regard me demandant pourquoi cet abruti aimait autant se donner en spectacle. Seulement, je tombai alors sur Néji et Tenten. Ces deux là sortaient ensemble depuis que je les connaissais. Ils faisaient parti des 0,001% des couples qui duraient au delà du collège. Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient un jour à faire parti du Guiness des records, pensai-je, ironiquement. Néji était plus calme que Naruto et me ressemblait davantage. Il n'aimait pas en faire trop avec sa copine en public._

_Je supportais difficilement d'être entouré de couple surtout que Shikamaru et Témari se bécotaient à côté de moi. Ce type avait beau être un véritable paresseux, il trouvait toujours de l'énergie pour cajoler sa copine._

_-Hé Teme!_

_Je tournai la tête en direction de la personne qui venait de m'interpeller et vis Naruto courir vers moi, tout souriant. Si seulement il avait pu glisser et ne pas se relever...Mais il ne tomba pas et arriva à ma hauteur suivit de prêt par Hinata._

_-Teme, teme! Le téléphone n'a toujours pas sonné?_

_Il n'avait pas arrêter de me poser cette question toute l'après midi et cela commençait à m'énerver. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que je me demandais pourquoi il était mon meilleur ami._

_-Non, abruti...Il n'a toujours pas son..._

_La sonnerie du téléphone m'interrompit et Naruto se rua dessus et y répondit alors que j'étais sur le point de décrocher. _

_-J'arrive dit-il avant de raccrocher et de se diriger à toute vitesse vers la sortie, mais il se stoppa soudainement et revint sur ses pas pour embrasser Hinata._

_-Surveille-là, me dit-il avant de s'en aller pour de bon en laissant une Hinata cramoisie._

_Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle se retourna vers moi et me fit un sourire timide puis s'installa à mes côtés._

_-Hé, Sasuke! Où est- allé Naruto?_

_Je releva mon regard pour finalement voir Kiba Inuzuka. Je fis non de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. _

_-Humm, répondit-il. Ha! Il est là-bas! Mais pourquoi a-t-il l'air si déçu?_

_Je tourna mon regard vers l'endroit que Kiba indiquait et vis Naruto revenir vers nous, la tête basse. Il marmonna seul dans sa barbe et j'eus bien du mal à comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un traître mot de ce qu'il disait._

_-Bordel...la laisser...stupide..._

_Kiba le saisit par les épaules et lui demanda:_

_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Naruto?_

_Cette situation m'exaspérait tellement que je tournai mon attention vers un groupe d'enfant qui essayaient de se pousser dans l'eau les uns les autres. Au moins comme ça, je n'aurais pas à supporter tous ces couples mielleux. _

_-Wouha! S'écria Kiba, ce qui m'obligea à reporter une fois de plus mon attention sur lui. _

_Il était bouche bée et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Je fus d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ne soit pas en train de baver. Mes yeux finirent par chercher la fille qui lui faisait un tel effet. Je ne mis pas longtemps à la trouver et lorsque je la vis je fus littéralement foudroyé sur place...Peut-être était-ce parce que je ne m'attendais pas à la voir ici, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était atrocement belle, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait les cheveux roses. _

_Sakura marchait vers nous avec légèreté en nous gratifiant d'un magnifique sourire. Tous la regardaient avec un drôle d'air étonné. Après tout, cela faisait des années que nous ne l'avions plus revue. En effet, nous connaissions la Sakura de quatorze ans, naïve, et très timide, portant toujours les cheveux courts mais maintenant, elle en avait seize._

_Elle avait également changé de coupe de cheveux. En effet, sa frange avait disparue et sa chevelure s'étalait le long de son dos ainsi que sur sa poitrine. Sa poitrine...C'était là que mon attention était concentrée sans que je ne puisse l'en détacher. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à une planche à pain, au contraire ses seins remplissaient plus que nécessaire le minuscule bikini rouge qu'elle portait...Et dire que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille m'avouant ses sentiments sans vraiment savoir ce qu'était le véritable amour. Une simple gamine. Mais ce n'était plus le cas et je m'en rendais compte en voyant ce qu'elle était devenue...Oui, Sakura était une femme désormais._

_Soudain, me sortant de mes pensées, j'entendis Kiba siffler à la vue de la jeune fille ce qui fit naître en moi une vague de jalousie qui s'intensifia encore plus lorsque je me rendis compte que nous n'étions pas les seuls à profiter de cette magnifique vue._

_-Hé mec! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sakura? S'exclama Kiba à l'attention de Naruto._

_Il avait pointé un doigt en direction de Sakura qui avançait toujours vers nous avec une assurance inhabituelle. Ses hanches se balançaient de gauche à droite dans une délicieuse attitude voluptueuse. Je devais avouer que j'étais bien curieux de connaître la réponse à cette question. _

_-Sakura! Cria Naruto. Es-tu sûre que papa est d'accord que tu portes un maillot de bain comme celui là?_

_A cette question, elle ne put se retenir de laisser échapper un petit rire. Un rire merveilleux. Le rire d'une femme. Le rire d'une sirène._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Naruto! Il ne l'a pas vu mais ce n'est pas si grave! Lui répondit-elle en souriant de ses belles lèvres pulpeuses._

_-Hmmm, fit Naruto, contre l'idée qu'elle arbore une telle tenue. _

_Pour moi, ce n'était pas le vêtement qui me paraissait scandaleux mais bel et bien le corps magnifique de Sakura. Elle aurait pu se vêtir d'un sac poubelle, qu'elle aurait été toujours autant désirable. Elle était une véritable tentation; Ses courbes généreuses, sa poitrine, ses fesses, tout. C'est pourquoi j'étais d'accord avec Naruto; elle ne devait pas porter une telle chose en public. _

_Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mis à l'imaginer nue et cette perspective me pétrifia sur place. Je n'avais pas le droit de fantasmer sur la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami. Il était vrai que j'avais eu plus ou moins un faible pour elle lorsque nous étions plus jeune mais tout cela avait disparu en grandissant. Non, je ne devais pas penser à elle de cette façon!_

_Elle n'était rien._

_La jeune fille qui se trouvait en face de moi, les mains derrière le dos, m'offrant une vue splendide sur son décolleté déjà mis en valeur par son bikini rouge ne représentait rien pour moi._

_Elle finit par se retourner vers moi et bien que son sourire avait semblé hésitant en me voyant, elle réussit à se reprendre et à paraître la plus heureuse possible. _

_-Bonjour, Sasuke, me salua-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse._

_Une femme._

_Sakura Uzumaki n'était plus une petite fille, c'était une femme._

_Un nouveau flash me montrant une Sakura s'abandonnant entièrement à moi me traversa l'esprit._

_-Hn._

_Ce fut tout ce que je réussis à articuler. J'étais en proie à un véritable combat intérieur, essayant de chasser de mon esprit toutes ces images pleines de lubricité._

_Elle sourit à ma réponse et reporta son attention sur Hinata. Elles se mirent à discuter activement me laissant le loisir de me torturer l'esprit à cause du beau sourire qu'elle venait de m'accorder et qui avait fait étrangement s'emballer mon cœur. Une chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis bien longtemps. En fait la dernière fois que mon cœur avait réagit de la sorte, ce fut lorsque j'avais délibérément brisé le sien. Et c'était arrivé également plusieurs fois avant que je ne me rende compte qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant et que je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser aller à de tels sentiments._

_Tout en pensant à cela, je me rendis brusquement compte que mes sentiments n'avaient jamais cessés d'exister. Ils s'étaient tout simplement cachés au fond de moi pour ressurgir finalement le jour où je la reverrai. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Lealily: Merci pour ta review! sasuke n'a pas fini de te rendre malade je crois^^ Ce n'est peut-etre pas toi qui m'a mis le commentaire je ne me rappelle plus loool. En tout cas merci encore en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise^^ **_

_**Chiaki-chan: merci! voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise^^**_

Je n'avais jamais vraiment été patient pour quoi que ce soit et ma mère s'amusait souvent à me taquiner sur ce petit défaut qui faisait ma personnalité. Oui, je devais être la personne la personne la plus impatiente du monde. Je ne supportais pas attendre, que ce soit le dessert après le diner, la publicité au milieu d'une émission, faire la queue au cinéma, les promenades en voiture ou même le retour de mon frère ou de mes parents à la maison. Rien n'arrivait assez vite à mon goût. Et en grandissant ça ne s'était pas arrangé, bien au contraire. A tel point qu' un jour, lorsque mes parents étaient une fois de plus absents et n'en pouvant plus de devoir attendre de passer le permis, j'avais conduit la voiture qu'ils avaient acheté à l'étranger. J'aimais que les choses arrivent rapidement. C'est pourquoi il m'était impossible d'attendre une heure, une minute ou même une seconde de plus avant d'être aux côtés de la fille que j'aimais. Je voulais simplement la voir. Je voulais voir le magnifique sourire et le beau visage qui me hantaient jour et nuit. Étonnement, c'était également la seule personne pour qui je me sentais prêt à patienter. J'attendais déjà depuis des années...

_« Car l'amour d'une fleur de cerisier valait bien toutes les souffrances du monde » _

La chambre était plongée dans un silence total. Le seul bruit qui parvenait à mes oreilles était les ronflements de Naruto.

-Ra...ramen...Hi...Hinata...

Je soupirai et me retournai, essayant désespérément d'ignorer l'abruti qui marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles à côté de moi. Cependant, le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que je tournais dans tous les sens pour trouver une position qui me permettrait de plonger dans les bras de Morphée mais sans succès.

Je mis ma tête dans mon oreiller, essayant de calmer mes nerfs, mais un autre gémissement provenant de mon meilleur ami faillit avoir raison de moi. Soudain, j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir dans un petit grincement, accaparant d'un coup mon attention. Je tournai mon regard vers la source de cette agitation mais l'obscurité de la pièce m'empêcha de discerner l'auteur de ce bruit. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence, je réussis à me convaincre que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination et qu'il n'y avait personne. J'avais mis cette hallucination sur le compte de mon manque de sommeil. Je reposai donc ma tête sur l'oreiller lorsque je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Désormais certain qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, je me déplaçai rapidement pour finalement attraper d'une poigne ferme, l'intrus qui s'était invité dans la chambre. Cependant, à peine avais-je attrapé l'individu que mon corps se pétrifia. A travers l'obscurité, j'avais réussis à discerner deux orbes vertes que je connaissais bien. Devant le regard langoureux que me lançait Sakura, il m'était très difficile de me contrôler, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était allongée sur moi. En effet, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et mon excitation montait littéralement en flèche.

-Sakura?

Ma voix trembla devant le regard de nymphe que me lançait la sœur de Naruto. Elle ferma alors les yeux en laissant échapper un petit gémissement. Elle colla alors doucement ses hanches contre mon sexe qui se durcit instantanément.

-Hum...Sasuke-kun...Laissa-t-elle échapper en humidifiant ses lèvres de sa délicate langue rose.

Mes yeux n'avaient pas ratés une miette de ce spectacle. Tout cela me rendait fou. J'avais du mal à me rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer. Je perdais la raison. Elle dégageait une délicate odeur de cerise et de fraise qui ne m'aidait absolument pas à reprendre mes esprits. La seule chose que je voulais était de plonger mon visage dans ses cheveux soyeux et me laisser aller à ses sensations vertigineuses. Cependant, une véritable décharge électrique me traversa lorsqu'elle appuya un peu plus encore son bas ventre contre le mien et ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-Merde...Sakura!

N'en pouvant plus, je posai mes mains sur ses fesses pour la serrer plus étroitement contre moi. Elle se mit à gémir tout en se cramponnant fermement à l'oreiller. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler. Elle portait une simple nuisette qui la rendait encore plus irrésistible et qui me rendait moi, encore plus fébrile.

-Sa...Sasuke-kun...

Une de ses mains dériva pour se poser sur ma joue, puis, avec son doigt, elle explora mon visage, s'attardant plusieurs secondes sur mes lèvres.

-S'il te plait...Sasuke-kun...J'ai besoin de toi...

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je tenais dans mes bras la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami et en plus je m'apprêtais à faire l'amour avec elle alors que celui-ci dormait juste à côté.

Est-ce que cela me dérangeait? Oui. Mais je m'en foutais. Je m'en foutais complètement pour la simple et bonne raison que Sakura était enfin à moi...et jamais plus je ne la laisserai s'en aller.

D'un simple coup de rein, je réussis à inverser les rôles et à me retrouver sur elle, ce qui lui valut un petit gémissement que je dissimulai en plaçant ma main sur sa bouche. Son regard exprimait son impatience et je pouvais sentir à quel point elle avait envie de moi. Je plongeai alors ma tête dans son cou et commençai à le suçoter, gardant toujours ma main sur bouche pour étouffer ses plaintes. Durant le supplice que je lui faisais subir, elle fourragea ses doit dans mes cheveux, me procurant ainsi de douces sensations.

Avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, nos vêtements se retrouvèrent par terre et le lit semblait sans dessus dessous.

Une fois en elle, le paradis lui même me paraissait fade.

Mes coups de reins lui faisaient pousser des cris perçants et mes mains s'étaient posées sur sa poitrine, la serrant fermement. Quant à elle, elle avait caché son visage sous mon épaule, la pinçant violemment à chaque vaque de plaisir.

Sentant l'orgasme me gagner, je tournai la tête vers le lit de Naruto priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas et, pour parer à cette éventualité, j'usais de toute la force de mon esprit pour me calmer un tout petit peu... Et puis, je n'en avais que faire! Qu'il se réveille! Le plus important pour moi demeurait encore et toujours Sakura et rien d'autre! Elle était à moi! C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Chaque seconde qui passait était la promesse d'une explosion de sensations qui ne tarderait pas à arriver, et d'une main tremblante de plaisir, je relevai le menton de Sakura pour rencontrer ses yeux pleins de désir. Elle me sourit tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perlait le long de sa joue.

-Sa..AH!...Oh...Sasuke-kun...je t'aime...

Ses lèvres se pincèrent sous le plaisir, ce qui me poussa à accélérer la cadence tout en repensant à quel point je les avais désirées.

-Sakura...

Sous la force de l'orgasme qui la prit, elle se cambra violemment et inclina sa tête en arrière et je savais que le mien était proche. Très proche.

C'est ainsi que je me penchais pour continuer à l'embrasser...A l'appeler...A l'aimer.

-Sa...Sasuke-kun, susurra-t-elle à nouveau tout en répondant à mon baiser.

…

-Sasuke.

Nous étions arrivés au summum du plaisir et elle était plus belle que jamais. Ses rougeurs la rendaient adorable et le bonheur que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux firent de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

-Sasuke!

…

-Teme!

Je relevai ma tête précipitamment me la cognant violemment. Une douleur aiguë me transperça le crâne. Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux et je remarquai qu'en réalité je ne me trouvais pas dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami mais dans une voiture.

-HAHAHA! Tu as failli foncer tête la première dans le pare-brise!

Mon pantalon me serrait énormément. Beaucoup trop. Je réalisai soudainement que mes aventures nocturnes avec Sakura n'avaient été qu'un simple rêve. Seulement, mon sexe s'était totalement libéré lorsque je m'étais cogné la tête et, à mon plus grand soulagement, Naruto avait prit mon gémissement pour un cri de douleur.

-Mec, tu es trop drôle! Tu arrives à t'endormir dans la voiture à peine dix minutes après qu'on soit partit!

Je gémis à nouveau.

-Hé, teme!

Je ne pus empêcher ma gorge de gronder devant son comportement insupportable.

-Quel genre de rêve as-tu fait pour murmurer ainsi le nom de ma sœur?

Je rougis violemment. Bordel, je ne m'arrêterai donc jamais de m'empourprer pour tout et n'importe quoi? De plus, je perdais complètement la raison. Je la voulais tellement! Il fallait que je la voie! J'avais besoin d'elle.

_**Flash-back**_

_Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. J'avais été assez patient. Deux ans. Je devenais fou. A chaque instant, mes yeux ne voyaient qu'elle. Je me sentais sur le point d'exploser._

_C'était la raison pour laquelle, j'étais au volant de ma Mercedes, dépassant toutes les limites de vitesse, avec un seul objectif: la maison de mon meilleur ami. Ou plus précisément, la maison de Sakura. J'y allais avec l'intention de me déclarer. Oui, moi, Sasuke uchiha, allait déclarer sa flamme à une simple fille. C'était totalement différents de toutes ces fois où j'avais draguer ces greluches pour pouvoir les attirer dans mon lit. Non...J'étais complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle. Et tous ceux qui me connaissaient pourraient confirmer que c'était un véritable miracle en soi._

_Une occasion en or s'offrait à moi. Sakura était seule chez elle. Ni ses parents, ni Naruto n'étaient présents. J'avais tellement hâte d'y arriver...C'était tellement important pour moi. J'étais nerveux à tel point que mes mains tremblaient sur le volant et je pouvais sentir la sueur perler le long de mon visage. J'allais probablement vivre le moment le plus important de ma vie, c'est pourquoi je ne laisserai personne le gâcher. _

_Une fois arrivé à destination, je sortis de ma voiture sans prendre la peine de la fermer et courus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, mais à ce moment là, une nouvelle vague d'angoisse me submergea; Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre ni comment lui dire. Je n'avais jamais été doué pour montrer mes sentiments, surtout que ce que je ressentais était nouveau pour moi. J'avais toujours été aimé par les filles et je n'avais jamais eu de scrupules à leur briser le cœur. Le visage de Sakura le jour où elle m'avait avoué ses sentiments me revint en mémoire. Je revoyais la peine que j'avais pu lire dans son regard. Je tressaillis..._

_J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper comme je le faisais d'habitude mais je fus prit d'une nouvelle hésitation. En réalité, j'avais réellement peur. Peur d'être blessé par la fille que j'aimais. Était-ce cela que Sakura avait ressenti? Était-ce cela que toutes les filles qui m'avaient aimé avaient ressentis? Non...Il ne fallait pas que je pense à cela! Il ne fallait pas que je perde espoir! _

_Reprenant contenance, je décidai de frapper et d'attendre patiemment qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir. _

_Toc! Toc!_

_Rien..._

_Toc! Toc! Toc!_

_A travers les carreaux qui constituaient la porte, je pouvais discerner une grande silhouette se rapprocher. Une silhouette bien trop grande pour appartenir à celle de la fille dont j'étais amoureux..._

_La porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser place, non pas à une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, mais à un garçon aux cheveux rouges brique. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon qui constituait le seul et unique vêtement qu'il portait._

_J'étais complètement pétrifié. Je savais que ce n'était pas un ami de Naruto car étant mon meilleur ami, mon entourage était le sien. Alors que faisait ce mec ici?_

_Il s'écarta légèrement, m'invitant ainsi à entrer, ce que je fis sans me faire prier. A cet instant précis, il m'était impossible de retrouver mon masque d'impassibilité tant la situation me déboussolait. Je tournai la tête en direction de l'escalier, sentant une toute autre présence._

_Mes yeux n'en finissaient pas de s'agrandir._

_J'avais en face de moi, une Sakura vêtu uniquement de ce qu'il semblait être une chemise d'homme, appartenant surement à l'intrus qui m'avait ouvert la porte...Ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés et des petites rougeurs parsemaient ses joues. C'était comme si...elle venait de sortir du lit._

_C'est alors que je lui lançai un regard meurtrier et malgré la haine que je ressentais envers la fille qui se tenait en face de moi, un air innocent collé au visage, ...quelque chose en moi venait de se briser. _

_**Fin flash-back.**_

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, il n'y avait personne. Naruto avait hurler durant plus de cinq minutes avant d'admettre que nous étions vraiment seuls.

Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires dans la chambre d'amis que les parents de Naruto m'avaient réservée, puis je me dirigeai dans le salon pour retrouver Naruto affalé sur le canapé et m'installai dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous décidâmes d'aller voir un film au cinéma lorsque le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant attira notre attention. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Sakura s'avancer vers nous... Je réussi à feindre l'indifférence mais le sourire qu'elle lança à Naruto ne m'échappa pas pour autant. A quoi m'attendais-je? Elle n'allait surement pas me sauter dans les bras après ce que je lui avais fait. Cependant, le fait qu'elle parle à Naruto sans m'accorder la moindre attention m'attrista.

-Naruto! Fit-elle

Je sentis mon corps se raidir. J'avais du mal à supporter le fait qu'un autre nom que le mien sorte de sa bouche. Même si ce n'était que celui de son frère.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et je vis Naruto sourire en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

-Tu m'as manqué, petite sœur!

Je dus lutter pour ne pas taper du pied devant ces agaçantes retrouvailles.

Sakura riait dans ses bras et le serra un peu plus fort contre elle. Voilà que je devenais jaloux de mon meilleur ami...

Excédé d'être ainsi mis à l'écart, je reniflai hautainement. La réaction de Sakura ne se fit pas attendre. Elle tourna instantanément la tête vers moi et plongea ses deux émeraudes dans mon regard noir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la fixer furieusement. Après tout, on n'ignorait pas ainsi Sasuke Uchiha. Mon comportement eut l'effet escompté; Elle détourna brusquement les yeux et se leva avec l'attention de partir, mais ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas était qu'elle trébuche sans réussir à se rattraper pour finalement atterrir sur ses fesses. Mais ce à quoi, moi, je ne m'attendais pas était qu'elle tombe entre mes jambes. Je dus fournir un effort surhumain pour paraître le plus calme possible et ainsi dissimuler la chaleur qui montait en moi. Une fois qu'elle se fut rendu compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, son visage vira au roue pivoine, puis avec empressement et maladresse, elle s'écarta de moi en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, tic qu'elle avait depuis des années lorsqu'elle était nerveuse.

-Désolée, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas croiser mon regard et cela m'énervait au plus haut point et j'avais un mal de chien à cacher le fait que son contact m'avait rendu fébrile. Mais plus important encore, la gêne provoquée par les événements passés se faisait ardemment ressentir.

Tout se mélangeait en moi; ma colère face à l'ignorance de Sakura, mon ressentiment envers Naruto dû au fait qu'il accapare toute son attention et la frustration sexuelle que je ressentais depuis quelques temps et qui s'aggravait au contact de la rose.

Sakura se risqua à lever une fois de plus les yeux sur moi et devant mon regard meurtrier, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques pas en arrière. En effet, mes pupilles avaient virées au rouge et je dus faire preuve d'une volonté hors du commun pour leur redonner leur couleur d'origine. Mon érection elle, ne se calma pas, à mon plus grand désarrois. Je la voyais qui essayait tant bien que mal de lire en moi mais je parai à cette tentative en recouvrant mon habituelle impassibilité.

-Hn, fis-je, comprenant qu'elle attendait une réponse à ses excuses.

Elle baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux et je remarquai que les rougeurs de son visage n'avaient toujours pas disparues. Elle tourna alors les talons pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

Je restai silencieux. Naruto, lui, se mit à crier après sa sœur.

-Sakura! Où vas-tu?

-Je vais faire mes devoirs, répondit-elle de sa voix de velours.

-Mais c'est les vacances!

J'entendis la porte de sa chambre claquer violemment et je fus pris d'une culpabilité aussi soudaine qu'imprévue. Ne pouvant supporter davantage de rester immobile, je me levai et me dirigea, à mon tour, dans ma chambre.

-Où vas-tu Sasuke-teme!

Je savais que cet abruti ne me lâcherai pas tant que je n'aurais pas répondu à sa question. Je décidai donc de lui répondre honnêtement.

-Je vais prendre une douche, lui dis-je, froidement.

Naruto qui venait de se lever, s'immobilisa à l'entente de mon ton cassant. Je continuai donc mon chemin, le rire de mon meilleur ami parvenant à mes oreilles.

Merde! Comment pouvait-il être autant à côté de la plaque? Comment faisait-il pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait?

Chaque jours qui passaient étaient de plus en plus difficiles. Chaque instant s'était révélé être une véritable torture. Sakura m'ignorait toujours et je ne pouvais le supporter. Les fois où nous nous retrouvions seuls devenaient rares puisque Naruto passait son temps avec moi mais à ces moments là, je me forçais à engager la conversation attendant une réaction de sa part. En vain. Et cela me faisait vraiment souffrir. De plus, le fait de lui avoir causé tous ces problèmes me culpabilisait énormément et je le regrettais amèrement même si mon plan avait merveilleusement bien fonctionné. En effet, je savais qu'elle n'avait plus eu aucun contact avec des garçons car elle n'en avait pas parlé à son frère. Elle plaisait à la gente masculine. Quoi de plus normal? Sakura était une jeune fille belle, intelligente et unique. De plus, il était dans l'ordre des choses qu'une adolescente de dix-sept ans fasse l'amour et je savais qu'elle ne l'aurait fait qu'avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait profondément.

Il semblait que je n'avais eu que ce que je méritais.J'étais simplement en train de payer le comportement que j'avais eu avec les filles pendant des années.

Bordel! J'avais agi comme un véritable enfoiré! Particulièrement avec Prissy, une fille du collège qui m'avait laissé une lettre d'amour dans mon casier et que j'avais finit par humilier devant tout le monde. Seulement, le fait d'avoir mérité toutes ces souffrances n'avait pas réussi à me faire abandonner l'idée de conquérir Sakura.

J'avançais seul dans l'allée du parc tout en pensant à cela et je venais de me rendre compte que Naruto ne m'avait pas attendu pour rentrer. Cet abruti était tellement pressé de retrouver sa petite amie qu'il m'avait oublié. Une fois arrivé chez mon meilleur ami, des voix venant du salon parvinrent à mes oreilles.

-Naruto, je vis ici! C'est ma maison et si je n'ai pas envie de partir, c'est mon droit!

Je souris d'un air satisfait à la réponse de Sakura. Je savais que Naruto lui avait demandé d'aller dormir chez une copine le soir même car il avait l'intention d'inviter tous ses amis et il ne tenait pas à ce que sa sœur se fasse draguer toute la soirée. Malgré cela, j'entendis Naruto céder sous les supplications de la rose.

J'entrai dans la pièce lorsque Sakura demanda:

-Je peux inviter quelqu'un?

Cette question me pétrifia. Naruto haussa les épaules avant de traîner Hinata dans la cuisine. Je surpris alors Sakura le sourire aux lèvres et une colère semblable à celle que j'avais ressenti lorsque je l'avais surprise avec ce gars me gagna. Je savais que la personne qu'elle inviterait serait quelqu'un d'important pour elle et je savais également qu'à la minute où je verrai la tête de ce gars, il faudrait que quelqu'un me retiennent pour m'empêcher de le tuer.

Je commençais à imaginer de multiples façons de torturer cet enfoiré qui avait réussi à rester avec Sakura malgré la punition du père de la jeune fille.

Sakura se retourna soudainement et rencontra mon regard plein de fureur. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur et fit trois pas en arrière. Moi, je la regardais fixement et profitai de ma grande taille pour la dominer de toute ma hauteur.

-Sakura, ça va? Nous interrompit la voix de Naruto.

-Oui, elle va très bien, abruti! Elle n'a simplement pas vu que j'étais derrière elle, grondai-je, les dents serrées.

Je devais me contenir devant elle. Après tout ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais bordel, elle me rendait la tâche de plus en plus difficile! Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas attendu? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore amoureuse de moi? Je sentis mon sharingan s'activer mais je m'en foutais. Désormais plus rien ne m'importait. Je me foutais de l'éthique, je me foutais qu'elle en aime un autre. Tout ce que je désirais c'était qu'elle soit à moi et qu'elle le sache.

Sakura se dirigea vers sa chambre, me sortant de mes pensées. Elle passa devant moi sans même me lancer un regard. Mes yeux ne la quittaient pas. Elle deviendrait mienne très bientôt.

Lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, je fis mine de ne pas l'entendre. Après tout, même si je passais le plus clair de mon temps ici, ce n'était pas ma maison. De plus, j'étais à l'étage alors que Naruto se trouvait en bas. De ce fait, il pouvait bien aller ouvrir.

Cela faisait bien deux heures que j'étais seul dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami car je ne voulais pas assister aux bécotages de Monsieur Uzumaki et de mademoiselle Hyuga surtout que Naruto ne se gênait pas pour me rappeler que ça faisait déjà deux ans que je n'avais plus eu de relations sexuelles. Il disait qu'aucun mec normalement constitué ne pouvait supporter autant d'abstinence et quelque part, il avait raison...Je vivais un véritable enfer et le fait d'être en permanence à proximité de la fille que j'aimais n'arrangeait pas les choses. C'était comme montrer des bonbons à un enfant et lui interdire de les manger.

Pour la deuxième fois, le son de la sonnerie parvint à mes oreilles et je remerciai intérieurement Naruto et Hinata d'être allés ouvrir car si j'avais été forcé d'y aller, je ne savais quelle aurait été ma réaction si la personne qui attendait derrière la porte avait été un garçon. Je fus d'ailleurs étonné que Sakura ne se soit pas précipitée pour accueillir son hôte.

Ma question silencieuse trouva sa réponse lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil par dessus les escalier et que je vis que c'était en fait elle qui y était allée. Cependant, je ne m'attardai pas sur elle car mes yeux furent attirés par la porte de la chambre de Sakura qui était restée inhabituellement ouverte. En effet, elle prenait toujours soin de la fermer à clé, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un viole son espace privé. Une curiosité comme je n'en avais jamais connu s'empara de moi. Je regardai donc furtivement en direction de Sakura pour m'assurer qu'elle était occupée et en effet, son attention était complètement monopolisée par l'arrivée de Neji. Je la vis sourire en l'invitant à aller dans le salon et je la suspectai de jubiler sur le fait que le jeune homme allait se retrouver nez à nez avec son frère en pleine séance de bécotage. Sachant que j'avais donc tout le loisir de pénétrer dans cette pièce sans me faire surprendre, je ne pus résister à la tentation.

En y entrant, je me rendis compte à quelle point sa chambre avait changée. Les dizaines d'ours en peluches éparpillés sur son lit quelques années auparavant avaient disparus. Le rose qui avait longtemps recouvert les murs avait été remplacé par un joli blanc cassé et plus aucun jouet ne bouchait le passage. Tout avait changé en même temps qu'elle. Je poussa un soupir en me retournant pour quitter la pièce lorsque son bureau attira mon attention. Je m'en approchai et y découvrit une pile de cahiers, de magasines et de mangas entreposés dessus. J'en pris un au hasard et posai mes yeux sur la première de couverture et lus le titre; Meru Peru. Mon tout premier manga...Je me mis alors à survoler les pages et me rendis compte que Sakura y avait écrit quelques commentaires ça et là. Cela passait d'une simple phrase revendiquant à quel point elle se passionnait pour l'art, à une autre qui précisait qu'elle appréciait énormément le personnage principal de cette histoire qu'elle trouvait particulièrement beau. De plus, le fait que la jeune fille dont il était amoureux avait les cheveux roses l'avait également marqué. Cependant, ce qui attira le plus mon attention était les quelques mots qu'elle avait inscrit dans le bas de la page:

_Je ne pense pas que le fait qu'il soit beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle doive être un frein à leur relation. Ce qui importe le plus c'est qu'il s'aime! La différence d'âge ne devrait jamais avoir raison d'une histoire d'amour car lorsque les sentiments existent réellement, alors rien n'est insurmontable! Et puis je ne comprend pas comment elle arrive à résister à un tel beau gosse!_

Cette dernière phrase me fit l'effet d'une véritable décharge électrique. Je reposai donc le livre sur le bureau et en pris un autre qui était recouvert de griffonnages incompréhensibles. Je le détaillai dans son ensemble pour enfin me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un roman mais d'un journal intime et l'écriture qui le parsemait ressemblait à celle d'un enfant. Je l'ouvris et commençai à lire la première page.

_Le 13 Janvier_

_JADORE jouer avec Nii-san!_

Je dus fournir un effort considérable pour ne pas pouffer de rire devant la naïveté dont faisait preuve Sakura lorsqu'elle était petite.

_Le 5 Mars_

_Nii-san m'a présenté à son meilleur ami aujourd'hui! _

_Il n'est pas si méchant que je le pensais! Il m'a carrément laissé jouer avec eux!_

_P.S: Il s'appelle Sasuke-kun!_

Je continuai à parcourir les pages et remarquai que plus les mois passaient, plus mon nom était mentionné.

_Le 16 Mars_

_Sasuke-kun est de nouveau venu à la maison!_

_Le 28 Mars_

_Maman m'a laissé inviter Sasuke-kun pour mon anniversaire!_

_Le 19 Avril_

_Sasuke-kun vient presque tous les jours maintenant et mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois qu'il est prêt de moi _

_Le 27 Avril_

_Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce baisser même si c'était juste un accident. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui._

Je refermai le journal en me rendant compte que j'avais passé bien trop de temps dans cette chambre.

Lorsqu'elle avait écrit tout ça, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Je ne savais plus quoi penser... Ainsi, elle avait réellement tenu à moi. Elle avait été réellement AMOUREUSE de moi...J'aimais cette idée.

Je m'apprêtai à remettre le journal là où je l'avais trouvé lorsqu'une autre inscription me sauta aux yeux. Deux simples petits mots qui avaient eu le pouvoir de faire apparaître une chose très rare sur mon visage: Un sourire.

_« Uchiha Sakura »_

Cependant, il fut bien vite remplacé par une grimace de mécontentement. En effet, à côté de ces deux mots, un troisième y était écrit.

_« Jamais _»

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'échapper un grognement. Pourtant, j'étais absolument certain d'une chose; j'allais m'arranger pour que Sakura retombe amoureuse de moi et ainsi la faire devenir ma femme.

C'est ainsi qu'avec le sourire je quittai la chambre de cette fille qui me rendait fou.

En arrivant dans le salon, une bonne partie des invités étaient arrivés et il semblait que Sakura s'était vu décerner le rôle de majordome, l'empêchant ainsi de s'assoir ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Quelques instant plus tard et après de multiples allés-retours, elle rentra dans la grande pièce avec, pour mon plus grand soulagement, Ino, sa meilleure amie. Ainsi, c'était elle qu'elle désirait inviter...Maintenant que je savais que je n'aurais pas à me torturer avec un éventuel petit-ami, ma bonne humeur revint. J'avais même surpris Sakura en train de me regarder, ce qui me rendit encore plus heureux...Enfin...Aussi heureux qu'un Uchiha pouvait le laisser paraître.

J'avais les yeux rivés sur une Ino constamment collé à Sai. Cette perspective me rassura d'autant plus que je savais que ce dernier n'irait pas draguer ma rose, lorsque tout à coup, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me retournai pour rencontrer une fois de plus les magnifiques émeraudes de Sakura. Seulement, ce que je lus dans ce regard n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. En effet, elle arborait un air que je connaissais plus que bien pour l'avoir vu maintes et maintes fois sur le visage de mes groupies; la jalousie. Mais avant que je puisse m'assurer qu'elle était bien en proie à ce genre de sentiments, elle se détourna de moi pour aller s'installer aux côtés de Temari et Shikamaru.

Je bus une gorgée de bière et écoutai toutes les histoires sans intérêts de mes amis et que d'ailleurs je connaissais déjà du fait que je les fréquentais depuis des années. C'est donc par pur ennui que je fixais tour à tour les gens qui étaient présents dans la pièce; Shikamaru, Temari et Sakura étaient assis sur le canapé, Ino se lovait encore et toujours contre Sai sur le fauteuil, tandis que Naruto, Hinata et Néji étaient installés sur le deuxième sofa. Quant à Shino, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Choji et moi-même, nous étions assis sur des chaises tout en faisant face au reste de l'assemblée.

Deux heures passèrent et les discutions allaient bon train, lorsque quelqu'un s'écria:

-Et si on faisait un jeu?

Tout le groupe se tourna vers une Tenten toute souriante.

-Quel genre de jeu? Demanda Choji en mangeant ses éternelles chips.

-Et bien à tour de rôle, chacun va poser une question à la personne de son choix et celui qui sera interrogé devra répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

Au premier abord, ce jeu me parut complètement stupide mais comme les autres furent pour le moins emballés par la proposition de Tenten, je décidai d'y participer pour pouvoir garder dans mon champs de vision la fille que j'aimais.

-Je commence! Fit la jeune fille aux macarons. Qui était mon premier petit-ami? Et bien, c'était Lee.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fus complètement choqué et je ne fus pas le seul. Le groupe entier se trouvait dans l'incrédulité la plus totale et Lee se mit donc à rougir.

-Mais...Je pensais que c'était Neji-san...S'exclama Hinata

-Oui, c'est avec lui que j'ai ma première relation sérieuse mais durant une journée, Lee et moi sommes sortis ensemble...C'était à la maternelle.

-Oh mais de toutes façons nous avons tous eu un amour d'enfance, ça ne compte pas vraiment car ce sont en général des histoires qui ne durent pas longtemps! S'exclama Ino, ce qui me fit sourire à la pensée que mon premier amour était Sakura, seulement, dans mon cas, il durait.

-Bon très bien! Répondit Tenten, agacée. Mon premier petit-ami est Neji! Heureuse? Kiba, c'est à toi.

Kiba sourit et prononça le prénom d'une jeune fille dont je me rappelais vaguement. D'après mes souvenirs, c'était la personne la plus ennuyeuse que je n'avais jamais rencontré.

-N'importe quoi! S'exclama Naruto. Ta première petite amie était une fille minuscule! Je m'en rappelle quand même!

Kiba ne répondit pas à sa remarque et je dus usé de toute la force de mon caractère pour ne pas lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Kiba devait mieux savoir que ce crétin avec qui il était sorti!

C'est donc ainsi que nous continuâmes à jouer à ce jeu débile. Naruto avait mentionné le nom d'une fille dont je me rappelais parfaitement pour l'avoir connue lorsque nous avions treize ans, Neji avoua que sa première histoire était Tenten et Hinata réussit à articuler le prénom de Naruto. Ennuyé par tout cela, je me mis, une fois encore, à fixer Sakura. Cependant, je fus brutalement interrompu par mon imbécile de meilleur ami.

-Et toi, Teme?

Sur le moment, je ne réalisai pas de quoi il parlait. Puis, une fois que j'avais réussi à me remettre les idées en place, je grognai:

-Karin

Naruto éclata littéralement de rire, tandis que le reste du groupe prit un air dégouté.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as pu sortir avec une fille pareil! Fit le blondinet.

Je me retournai vers lui pour lui lancer un regard menaçant, tout en me dégoutant de moi-même à la pensée que j'avais pu avoir des relations aussi intimes avec elle.

Après un moment de silence total, je lui adressai:

-Tais-toi, crétin! Nous sommes sortis ensemble à peine un mois.

L'assemblée sembla satisfaite de ma réponse car ils se retournèrent vers la prochaine victime: Sakura.

Mes poils se hérissèrent a la vue des rougeurs qui parsemaient son visage. Elle baissa presque instantanément les yeux et je continuai à la fixer, l'imaginant dans les bras d'un autre.

-Akira, répondit-elle, timidement avant de relever la tête dans notre direction.

Qui que cela puisse être, à ce moment, je voulais le battre à mort et le punir d'avoir eu le privilège d'être le premier petit-ami de Sakura.

-Mais je me rappelle de ce type! Fit Ino! Il avait un an de plus que toi et c'était un véritable beau gosse!

Le visage de Sakura s'empourpra encore plus si c'était possible et je serrai mes poings avec force pour essayer de me calmer. Elle se risqua alors à regarder vers moi et lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, la peur la prit instantanément.

Je n'arrivais pas à calmer ma haine envers ce type que je n'avais pourtant jamais vu, c'était trop dur.

Le jeu continua ainsi une heure durant et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à lâcher du regard Sakura. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que ce type...Je la voyais devenir de plus en plus nerveuse face à mon expression meurtrière, à tel point qu'elle s'en tordait les mains à la manière d'Hinata. C'est pourquoi je décidai de véritablement me calmer. Ou tout du moins essayer car les mots d'Ino ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir de ma tête. Je ne connaissais pas cet Akira et je me demandais s'il s'agissait du type que j'avais surpris avec Sakura cinq mois auparavant. Le fait de ne pratiquement rien savoir sur elle me rendait nerveux... Ou plutôt le fait de ne pas être au courant de sa vie amoureuse me rendait nerveux! En réalité, je voulais savoir avec qui elle avait eu sa première fois. La simple pensée qu'elle ait déjà goûté à ce genre d'expérience me fit mal...

-Allez à toi, Teme! Choisi une question! Me lança Naruto.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil en me creusant la tête pour trouver une question digne de ce nom, lorsque tout à coup, elle m'apparut comme une évidence...

Je tournai la tête en direction de la rose en me réjouissant d'avoir eu cette bonne idée.

-Tais-toi, abruti! Dis-je d'une voix calme, tout en continuant de fixer la jeune fille. Bien...A quel âge avez-vous fait l'amour pour la première fois?

J'avais besoin de savoir à quel moment elle avait commencé à être sexuellement « active » et combien de types l'avait touchée.

L'image de Sakura faisant l'amour relança ma colère. Cependant, le fait qu'elle ait couché avec un garçon plus jeune que moi signifiait également qu'il devait être moins expérimenté que je ne l'étais et cela me réconfortait.

Je savais que j'avais fait preuve de culot en posant cette question. D'ailleurs, elle avait réussi à plonger la pièce dans le silence le plus total, chacun se sentant plus ou moins gêné. Je remarquai également que Sakura me fixait avec des yeux ronds.

-En ce qui me concerne, commençai-je, j'en avais presque dix-sept.

A l'entente de mes derniers mots, je la vis s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé, puis, chacun répondit à tour de rôle. Mais je me foutais complètement de leur vie sexuelle, tout ce qui m'importait était Sakura.

-Dix...Dix-sept ans.

Je me retournai pour fixer Hinata qui venait de bégayer sa réponse. Le rouge lui avait monté jusqu'aux oreilles et on pouvait facilement deviner à quel point elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Se fut alors au tour de Naruto qui répondit à la question, le sourire aux lèvres et la main derrière la tête. Après Shikamaru, ce fut à Sakura.

-Je...je dois y aller, répondit-elle, paniquée.

-Non, Sakura! Tout le monde doit jouer le jeu! Lança Kiba

Je sentis l'agitation de Naruto et je pouvais le comprendre. Il voulait simplement protéger sa sœur.

-Tu es obligée de répondre. Ce sont les règles, lui dis-je d'une voix froide.

La panique montait en moi. Si elle s'obstinait à ne rien dire, ce devait être parce qu'elle devait l'avoir fait à un âge plutôt avancé...Et elle devait en avoir honte...Ou alors, s'était-elle donnée à plusieurs reprises...Combien de mecs avaient eu le privilège de posséder son corps et son cœur?

-Non...si je n'ai pas envie de répondre, je...

-Tu dois répondre! Grondai-je, les dents serrées.

Je ne la forcerai pas à le dire. Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire une chose pareil, cependant j'avais tellement besoin de savoir...

Son visage devint soudainement rouge.

-Non...

-Tu dois...M'interrompis-je.

Je venais de me rendre compte que j'allais trop loin. Quest-ce que cela m'apporterait de toutes façons? A part dégrader encore plus ma relation avec elle qui n'était déjà pas au beau fixe et une envie de rouer de coups le garçon avec qui elle l'avait fait, je n'y gagnerais rien.

-Non! Avait-elle répété. Seulement, cette fois-ci elle ne l'avait pas murmuré mais hurler.

Elle était livide et je pouvais lire dans ses yeux toute la colère qu'elle me vouait. Je la regardais bouche bée et failli m'excuser mais je me repris bien vite. Un Uchiha ne s'excusait jamais! Malgré cela, je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'en veuille. C'est alors que Shikamaru me sortit de mes pensées.

-Elle vient de te donner la réponse.

Voyant que personne ne voyait où il voulait en venir, il poursuivit:

-Elle n'a jamais fait l'amour!

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas possible...

-Mais de quoi tu...Réussi-je à articuler mais l'expression de fureur de ma fleur de cerisier me fit taire. Puis, tout à coup, elle se mit à hurler:

-Je suis vierge! Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour! Tu devais penser que j'étais une trainée et bien tu t'es trompé!

_Vierge._

-Ce jour-là...Lorsque tu es arrivé à l'improviste, je n'avais rien fait! Tu as gâché ma Terminale pour rien! Tu t'es fait des idées sans chercher à en savoir davantage!

_Vierge_...

-Je dînais avec Gaara et j'ai renversé mon verre sur ma robe et il m'a simplement prêté sa chemise! Ensuite il m'a ramené à la maison pour que je puisse me changer! Je n'ai couché avec aucun de mes petits-amis! Et d'ailleurs, il ne l'était pas! Je voulais simplement passer une soirée avec ami qui devait bientôt repartir pour son village natal, Suna! Demande à Temari, c'est sa sœur!

_Pure...Sakura..._

-Je me fous complètement de ce que tu penses de moi, Sasuke! Mais je ne suis pas une trainée!

_Vierge..._

Ma Sakura n'avait jamais eu de rapports avec un autre homme...Je serai le seul...Il n'y aurait que moi...

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle tourna les talons et se précipita hors de la maison. Puis, tout se passa très vite; Naruto sauta du canapé pour se lancer à sa poursuite et les autres crièrent après lui. Quant à moi, un sourire se dessina doucement sur mon visage...

Vierge...Plus pour longtemps.

_**Salut tout le monde!**_

_**j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! je donnerai toutes vos reviews à l'auteur, qui est américaine (je le rappelle^^), à la fin de cette fic^^ il reste un chapitre et elle sera terminée^^**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

Je grognai d'exaspération devant le bordel qu'avait foutu Naruto. Aux vues du nombre incalculable de punaises et d'araignées, le ménage n'avait pas dû être fait depuis des années.

La punition que Naruto m'avait assignée deux jours auparavant ne pouvait être pire et le pire, c'est que je savais que ça l'amusait. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas mon comportement tant que je n'avais pas rangé sa chambre de fond en comble. Même si je me doutais que j'avais déjà gagné son pardon, je consentis à le faire. En fait, il voulait surtout passer du temps avec Hinata mais le problème était que ses parents allaient rentrer incessamment sous peu et qu'il lui avaient ordonnés de remettre de l'ordre dans cette pièce avant leur retour.

Cela faisait des heures que je me tuais à la tâche et pourtant je ne m'étais toujours pas habitué à tout ce désordre, puis finalement je décidai de faire une pause et d'aller manger un morceau et je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la cambre de Sakura en passant devant. Elle était sur son lit, allongée sur le ventre, me donnant ainsi une magnifique vue sur ses jambes fines relevées en l'air. Elle portait un short noir qui moulait superbement ses fesses d'une manière sexy. D'un petit coup de main, elle rejeta ses cheveux et je remarquai qu'elle écoutait distraitement son I-pod. Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise et à cet instant, toutes mes résolutions volèrent en éclat. J'avais attendu assez longtemps. Trop longtemps. Je devais agir avant de perdre la raison. Je m'approchai lentement de son lit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. J'avais ainsi une vue imprenable sur ce corps délicieux. J'attendis quelques secondes de plus pour voir si elle remarquerait ma présence mais elle continuait à regarder fixement le mur d'en face. Je pouvais entendre la musique s'échapper de ces écouteurs. Tout doucement, j'entrai dans le lit, l'alertant immédiatement de ma présence. Elle se raidit instantanément et éteignit son I-pod. Cependant, elle ne s'écarta pas assez vite. En effet, à peine avait-elle esquissé le moindre geste que je me retrouvai déjà au-dessus d'elle, mes mains de chaque côtés de sa tête. Je sentis la panique s'emparer d'elle, puis elle se calma. En effet, elle devait penser que la personne au-dessus de son dos était Naruto. Si seulement elle savait...

Je m'assurai qu'il lui serait impossible de s'échapper de mon emprise puis, la détaillai avec amusement. Elle retira ses écouteurs et tourna sa tête sur le côté pour tenter de voir la personne qui la maintenait prisonnière. Deux orbes vertes se heurtèrent alors à mon regard onyx. Je dus alors me retenir de rire lorsque je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller. Après quelques instants, elle réalisa enfin dans quelle situation elle se trouvait et ses joues prirent alors une jolie teinte rouge. Si seulement elle savait ce que cela déclenchait en moi...

_**Flash-back**_

_Elle avait adopté une toute nouvelle attitude à mon égard et cela me déplaisait au plus haut point. En même temps, quoi de plus normal après ce que je lui avais fait? Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à l'admettre ni à le supporter. Je ne supportais pas d'être ainsi laissé pour compte par mon ange._

_Après ce foutu jeu, j'avais essayé de lui adressé la parole mais elle m'avait lancer un « fous le camps! » haineux. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait osé me parler comme ça, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde à lui faire amèrement regretter ces paroles, cependant, il s'agissait de Sakura et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver adorable même si les circonstances représentaient une entrave au fait que j'essayais de faire d'elle ma petite-amie._

_De plus, ma relation conflictuelle avec Naruto ayant résultée de cet accrochage avait considérablement freiné mon plan. En effet, une dispute avait éclaté entre lui et moi et il avait fallu deux jours pour que nous nous reparlions normalement. Je savais que je devais arranger les choses avec mon meilleur ami avant de m'occuper de la rose._

_Lorsque je me suis réveillé dans la chambre de Naruto, il régnait dans la maison un profond silence. J'en déduis donc qu'il n'y avait personne. Une fois dans la cuisine, un petit papier attira mon attention. Je le lus attentivement malgré qu'il ne me soit pas adressé._

_Sakura,_

_Ton père et moi partons en week-end et nous serons de retour demain vers midi._

_Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant mais ton père a décidé de me faire une surprise en m'emmenant aux sources chaudes. Kyaa!_

_J'ai réussi à le convaincre de lever ta punition donc profite bien du reste de tes vacances! Amuse-toi et ne fais rien de stupide! Tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver une fois de plus enfermée à la maison, hein?_

_Naruto non plus ne sera pas là alors ne t'inquiète pas, mais ne le laisse pas aller à n'importe quelle fête et ne le laisse pas inviter Hinata-chan pour la nuit. Dieu seul sait ce que le père de cette jeune fille serait capable de lui faire s'il apprenait qu'elle a dormi ici. _

_Je vous aime._

_Maman( dont la fille devrait être très fière)_

_P.S: Pourquoi évites-tu autant Sasuke-chan? Je pensais que tu lui avait pardonné d'avoir tout dit à ton père. Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, tu comptes beaucoup pour lui._

_Lorsque j'avais lu le passage où la mère de Sakura avait précisé qu'elle n'était plus punie, une boule de peur avait explosée en moi. Cela signifiait qu'il fallait que je me dépêche de me déclarer à Sakura. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en lisant la dernière partie de la lettre. Kushina avait toujours été comme une deuxième mère pour moi. Bien que j'aimais ma mère plus que tout, son absence me pesait énormément et je retrouvais donc une affection maternelle avec la mère de mon meilleur ami. _

_Je savais que Kushina soupçonnait depuis longtemps mes sentiments pour Sakura et même si je n'avais pas toujours eu le comportement adéquat avec sa fille, elle savais que je m'étais toujours soucié de son bien-être. Oui...j'avais été un véritable salaud avec la rose et il était vrai qu'elle aurait pu être heureuse avec un autre mais je ne l'accepterais jamais. A la seconde où elle m'appartiendrait, je ne la laisserais plus jamais s'en aller._

_C'est en pensant à tout cela que je me dirigeai en voiture dans un petit magasin dans le but d'acheter ce qu'il fallait pour le ménage de la chambre de Naruto._

_**Fin flash-back**_

Elle était tellement mignonne lorsqu'elle rougissait ainsi. En voyant cela, j'avais senti mon cœur s'emballer. Si elle réagissait ainsi, c'était peut-être le signe que je lui faisais de l'effet? De toutes façons, elle devait tomber amoureuse de moi!

Ses yeux restaient fixés sur moi mais elle restait calme. Sa bouche entrouverte, elle réussit à bégayer:

-A...ano...Sa...Sasuke...Qu'est-ce que...

Je me raidis. Je ne voulait pas l'entendre m'appeler ainsi. Je voulais entendre de sa bouche les mots qu'elle avait l'habitude de prononcer des années auparavant. Les mots qui prouveraient son amour pour moi. Je voulais qu'ils sortent de ses lèvres. Son « Sasuke-kun » était la chose dont j'avais le plus besoin. Du plus profond de ma gorge, je libérai un grognement de mécontentement.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

-Na...nani? Bafouilla-t-elle, nerveusement.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répétai-je sur le même ton.

J'approchai mon visage tout prêt du sien. Je savais que mon expression menaçante lui faisait peur. En effet, elle ouvrit ses yeux de surprise avant de dire:

-Sa...Sasuke-kun!

Sa voix me calma instantanément et j'éloignai à contre-cœur mon visage du sien. J'avais aimé sentir son souffle effleurer ma peau mais son confort était plus important et lorsque je vis son soulagement, je sus que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Malgré cela, son souffle s'accéléra soulevant sa poitrine au gré de sa respiration et mon regard ne put se détacher de ce spectacle. Je sentis tout à coup mon pantalon me serrer et je collai mon bas-ventre un peu plus contre elle. Je sentis son regard sur moi et je me forçai à lever mes yeux de sa poitrine.

-Sasuke...Murmura-t-elle, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Kun...Ajouta-telle. Que fais-tu?

Mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens et son expression innocente me fit réaliser à quel point je manquais de tact. Seulement, la seule chose que je désirais était d'être encore plus proche d'elle. Mon désir se réalisa lorsqu'elle se colla un peu plus contre moi et le contact de ses fesses contre mon sexe le firent se durcir instantanément, ce qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Je fermai les yeux et me mordis la lèvre en pensant à notre position. Mais ce n'était pas assez...Il m'en fallait plus.

Je l'entendis haleter, ce qui me fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux. En la voyant, toute l'envie que j'avais accumulé ces dernières années explosèrent. A ce moment là, elle se retourna une fois de plus vers moi et lorsqu'elle vit mon expression, elle tourna précipitamment sa tête vers le mur.

C'était cela...Elle était enfin devenue mienne après tout ce temps. Enfin!

-A...Ano...Sasuke-kun...Je dois...aller rejoindre Ino...alors...

Soudain, je compris enfin pourquoi Naruto avait toujours trouvé le bégaiement d'Hinata irrésistible. C'était la chose la plus agréable à entendre, particulièrement quand c'était Sakura qui le faisait. C'était adorable.

Elle avait caché son visage dans son oreiller et je souris devant la gêne dont elle était victime. C'était la seule personne qui arrivait à me faire sourire si souvent.

J'approchai mon visage de son cou et me rendis compte qu'elle tremblait légèrement et particulièrement lorsque mon souffle caressait sa peau.

-Tu n'iras nulle part, Sakura.

J'avais prononcé son prénom avec une lenteur exagérée. Je savais que c'était de cette façon que je réussirais à la conquérir. Puis, tout aussi doucement que je l'avais fait pour m'adresser à elle, je lui léchai le cou. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et enfonça son visage plus profondément dans son oreiller. Sa timidité me faisait complètement craquer.

Je remontai alors vers son oreille droite et lui mordillai sensuellement le lobe, la faisant à nouveau poussé un cri étouffé. Devant sa réaction, je sentis la fierté m'envahir et mon amour pour elle augmenter si c'était possible.

-J'ai envie de toi, murmurai-je à son oreille.

Pourtant, ces mots étaient loin d'exprimer tout ce que je voulais d'elle. Je voulais son corps, son cœur, tout. Je la voulais toute entière.

Soudain, sa petite main essaya de me frapper violemment, cependant je réussis à la stopper avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne. Sakura me repoussa alors brusquement en se retournant complètement vers moi. Ses yeux étaient remplis de colère et je pus même y discerner une pointe de tristesse. Pourtant, tout cela augmenta mon désir. Timide et bagarreuse. Cette femme était étonnante.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, cria-t-elle, les poings serrés. Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire!

Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison de son comportement. Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer une remarque sarcastique mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

-Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré! Hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu essayes de voir si je ne suis réellement pas une trainée! Si je te laisserai me faire l'amour! N'as-tu rien d'autre de plus important à faire! Tu aimes ça, hein? Me briser le cœur! Je te déteste! Je te déteste, Sasuke!

Je me liquéfiai sur place. Ces accusations me firent atrocement mal. Le regret et la culpabilité me transpercèrent. Si je n'avais pas été aussi méchant avec elle lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué ces sentiments, ça n'aurait pas été si difficile à ce moment même. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui briser le cœur. Je ne voulais pas la voir pleurer une fois de plus à cause de moi. J'aurais voulu effacé ses larmes et l'embrasser de toutes mes forces pour effacer sa douleur, mais avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, elle avait essuyé son visage ruisselant d'un revers de la main.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Je ne savais pas comment je devais m'y prendre pour la consoler. Je n'avais jamais été très à l'aise devant quelqu'un qui pleurait, c'est pourquoi, dans une grande majorité des cas, je choisissais d'ignorer la personne. Cependant, à cet instant, c'était Sakura qui était en larmes et je ne pouvais ignorer ses sentiments. Non...Je devais y faire face.

-Saku...Commençai-je.

-S'il te plait...Dit-elle d'un ton suppliant. S'il te plait, va t'en...pars...

Elle ne voulait plus de moi à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait plus de moi. J'étais pétrifié. En l'espace d'une seconde, j'eus l'intention de quitter les lieux mais je me rappelai soudainement ce que je m'étais promis; J'avais fait le serment de conquérir Sakura, de la faire mienne et ce, quel qu'en soit le moyen.

Je devais donc lui prouver mes sentiments. Je devais lui montrer que je l'aimais et lui dire ne suffirait pas. Elle ne me croirait jamais. Elle penserait surement que c'était une autre de mes ruses pour me moquer d'elle. Il fallait donc que je trouve un moyen pour qu'elle me croie. J'avais une idée.

Je descendis du lit pour me diriger vers le bureau et ainsi prendre le petit journal que j'avais lu deux jours auparavant. Je me retournai vers Sakura qui pleurait de plus belle. Ses épaules tremblant sous la force de ses sanglots. Elle était désespérée et j'étais le seul à pouvoir y remédier.

Je remontai doucement sur le lit et la vit poser ses mains sur ses yeux pour cacher son visage. D'un geste tendre, je lui remis une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille tout en la regardant amoureusement. L'horreur remplit ses yeux alors qu'elle fixai le petit cahier.

-Non! Cria-t-elle avant de se retourner et de repositionner ses mains sur son visage.

Je mis un bras autour de sa taille pour la ramener contre ma poitrine. Je posai alors ma tête contre son épaule et poussai un petit soupir.

-Sakura...

Elle ne me répondit pas alors, de mon bras libre, je lui tendis le journal.

-Sakura...Retire tes mains.

Sa seule réaction fut de secouer sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Je soupirai de nouveau, mais de frustration cette fois. Je dégageai ses cheveux de son épaule et y déposai un léger baiser. Elle se raidit instantanément.

-Sakura, s'il te plait.

Cette fois, elle déplaça légèrement ses mains mais à la vue du journal que je tenais devant ses yeux, elle les remit directement dans leur position de départ. Ses réactions si enfantines me rappelaient nos nombreuses années passées ensemble lorsque nous étions petits. Je lâchai un petit rire malgré l'irritation que son hésitation me procurait.

-Sakura...Suppliai-je. Sakura, regarde ça.

Finalement elle obéit, laissant tomber ses mains sur ses genoux et fixant son regard sur l'objet que je tentais de lui montrer depuis quelques minutes.

Le « Uchiha Sakura » était toujours là, cependant le « jamais » qui le suivait deux jours auparavant avait été remplacé. En effet, Désormais on pouvait y lire « pour toujours ».

Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, un mélange de surprise et de bonheur emplit ses yeux.

-Uchiha Sakura pour toujours, chuchota-t-elle doucement alors que je recommençai à embrasser son cou.

Je le sentais...Je savais que c'était le moment. Plus aucune barrière n'entraverait ma route. C'est alors que je prononçai les trois petits mots que je m'étaient sans cesse répéter durant ses deux dernières années:

-Je t'aime.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'elle ne me réponde et je sentis l'inquiétude monter en moi. Son manque de réaction me fit douter de mes chances d'arriver à mes fins. Mais malgré cela, je continuai à parsemer sa peau de baisers brûlants. Je finis par lui mordiller légèrement le cou et je fus soulagé de l'entendre pousser un soupir de bien-être.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire satisfait et alors que je m'apprêtais à continuer de lui infliger cette douce torture, elle me repoussa doucement pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

-Na...Nani? Haleta-t-elle.

Je continuai à sourire devant son air innocent, la trouvant terriblement adorable. Je crus déceler au fond de ses yeux une profonde lueur de bonheur.

-Je ne me répéterai pas, Sakura.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu me répondre, je plongeai mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux et rapprochai ses lèvres des miennes pour les sceller en un doux baiser. A travers lui, je voulais lui montrer toute l'étendue de mon amour.

Après quelques secondes, elle y répondit en approfondissant cet échange divin. Jamais je n'avais mis autant de passion dans un simple baiser. Nos corps et nos cœurs étaient connectés.

Désormais incapable de me contrôler, je lui mordillai doucement la lèvre inférieure avant de la caresser avec ma langue. C'était une sensation extraordinaire. Telle que je n'en avait jamais connu. Elle introduit lentement la sienne à l'intérieur de ma bouche en essayant de prendre le contrôle mais je ne fus pas de cet avis et elle le comprit rapidement. Je rompis ce baiser pour pouvoir reprendre mon souffle tout en restant tout proche d'elle. A cet instant, je la désirais tellement que s'en devenait douloureux. Je plongeai donc une fois de plus mon regard dans le sien et su qu'il en allait de même pour elle.

Un petit filet de salive reliait nos bouches et avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'essuyer d'un revers de la main, je l'allongeai brusquement scellant une nouvelle fois nos lèvres. Je la sentis une nouvelle fois essayer de prendre le dessus mais je l'en empêchai en me serrant un peu plus contre elle. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que j'ose passer ma main sous son débardeur et lorsque je le fis, elle ne m'opposa aucune résistance. Tous mes doutes, toutes mes hésitations disparurent alors et je lui enlevai soudainement son haut séparant ainsi nos lèvres quelques instants. Mais à peine cela fût fait, que je repartis à l'exploration de sa bouche en y enfonçant profondément ma langue. Elle resserra autour de mon cou et laissa vagabonder ses doigts dans mes cheveux d'ébène, les tirant légèrement. Je la trouvais magnifique vêtue uniquement d'un soutien-gorge et d'un short noir mais je voulais en voir plus. Je voulais la voir nue et en sueur, se cambrant au-dessous de moi tout en criant mon prénom. Je voulais la toucher et la faire crier jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde la voix.

Elle ne se rendis pas immédiatement compte que j'avais glisser mes mains sous son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge mais lorsque ce fut le cas, elle plaça ses mains sur sa poitrine m'empêchant de l'admirer.

-Sakura...

Je ne savais pas si ses rougissements étaient dûs à la gêne qu'elle ressentait ou à la chaleur de nos ébats.

-Sasuke...Murmura-t-elle.

Mes yeux se rétrécirent. Elle n'avait donc toujours pas comprit?

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit? Grondai-je.

Elle ferma les yeux devant la froideur de ma voix. Je pouvais voir des petites rides se former autour de ses paupières avec l'effort qu'elle fournissait pour les maintenir closes.

-Dis-le, lui ordonnai-je.

Je savais qu'elle apprécierait davantage un ton moins dur mais je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. Le désir que je ressentais ne me rendait pas les idées claires.

Elle déplaça ses mains sur ses yeux pour me les cachés une fois de plus. Elle devait être réellement gênée et j'aimais ça.

-Dis-le! Lui lançai-je en haussant le ton.

-Sasuke-kun...Murmura-t-elle.

A ces mots, je lui enlevai brusquement son soutien-gorge et le jetai à travers la pièce pour fixer sa poitrine. Ses mamelons tendus me donnèrent l'impression que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il m'avait été donné de voir.

Sakura retira doucement ses mains de son visage en direction de l'endroit où j'avais jeté son vêtement quelques secondes auparavant. Elle ouvrit sa bouche comme pour dire quelque-chose mais sans lui en laisser le temps, je l'embrassai brusquement. Elle y répondit avec toute la spontanéité dont elle était capable me donnant la confirmation que mes sentiments étaient partagés.

Je posai une main sur son sein gauche et le serrai légèrement. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre car elle poussa un petit gémissement délicieux. Je cessai alors de l'embrasser pour parsemer son menton et son coup de baisers brûlants.

-Encore, lui dis-je.

-Sasuke-kun...

Je saisi alors son autre sein et le caressai. Elle se cambra brusquement.

-Plus fort.

Elle le chuchota encore une fois mais n'étant pas satisfait, je me mis à lui lécher l'épaule.

-Ah...Laissa-t-elle échapper.

J'abaissai doucement ma main le long de son ventre pour m'arrêter à son short.

-Sakura...Chuchotai-je contre son cou, la voix tremblante d'émotion et de désir.

Mon impatience et mon envie d'elle commençaient à prendre le dessus sur moi et elle le sentit. Elle se décolla alors de quelques centimètres de moi comme pour me montrer que je n'avais pas totalement le contrôle. Elle avait fait cela tout en lâchant un petit rire. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre!

Je glissai doucement ma main sous son short puis sous sa petite culotte jusqu'à rencontrer ses poils pubiens. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire à la pensée qu'ils devaient être aussi roses que ses cheveux. Tout en la caressant délicatement, je cherchais son clitoris en vue de lui donner autant de plaisir que possible. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors et elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. Je sus alors que ma torture fonctionnait à merveille.

-Sasuke-kun! Cria-t-elle.

-C'est bien, répondis-je avant de finalement lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler dans son entière nudité, la trouvant magnifique. Cependant, sa voix tremblant m'arracha à ma contemplation.

-Sasuke-kun...Tu as toujours tes vêtements...

Je baissai les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens et y rencontrer un regard langoureux.

Je pris alors ses mains et les posai sur mon torse et elle comprit immédiatement où je voulais en venir; D'un geste timide elle m'ôta ma chemise. Pourtant, lorsque je la vis s'attaquer à la braguette de mon pantalon, j'estimai que le supplice que je lui avais fait subir jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pas durer assez longtemps. C'est pourquoi j'emprisonnai alors doucement mais fermement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête tout en la tenant par les poignets.

Elle sembla d'abord vexée puis, lorsque je lui offris mon plus beau regard, toute trace de colère disparu de son visage. C'était tellement facile de la satisfaire...

C'est en continuant de la regarder pour la déstabiliser que je fus une nouvelle fois frappé par sa beauté. Elle était pour moi la plus belle femme du monde. Tous les goûts étaient dans la nature et certains pouvaient bien ne pas être d'accord avec moi mais je n'en avais que faire. Pour moi, c'était la seule et unique vérité.

Son regard suppliant me sortit de mes pensées. Je souris une nouvelle fois avant de prendre un de ses mains et de la diriger vers son bas-ventre. Avec l'aide de mon genou,je lui écartai délicatement les jambes et lorsque nos deux mains se mirent à caresser son clitoris, son corps fut soudainement parcouru d'un énorme frisson.

Je n'en fus que plus satisfait lorsque je remarquai la raideur de ses tétons et sans pour autant stopper cette douce torture, je lui demandai:

-Savais-tu, sakura...

Je pouvais désormais la sentir vibrer alors que j'arrêtai ses doigts à l'ouverture de sa féminité, ce qui la fit soupirer d'impatience.

-Savais-tu que lorsque tu rougis, cela s'étend même sur tout ton corps? Repris-je, railleur.

C'est à ce moment que je décidai de faire pénétrer deux de ses doigts dans son antre chaude. Les vas et viens que je lui infligeais s'instaurèrent dans un rythme très lent dans le but de la faire languir. Une douce plainte s'échappa du plus profond de sa gorge.

Je lâchai alors son autre main pour pouvoir caresser son sein tout en plaçant ma bouche au dessus de sa poitrine et ainsi la couvrir de baisers brûlants et de suçons enfiévrés.

Je la sentis s'accrocher fermement à mes cheveux et elle se mit à haleter davantage lorsque j'enfonçai ses doigts plus profondément. Je sentis ses hanches se serrer étroitement autour de ceux-ci et je compris alors qu'elle désirait accélérer la cadence. Seulement, je n'étais pas de cet avis et l'empêchai d'aller au bout de son entreprise et ainsi faire durer cette délicieuse géhenne.

-Sasuke-kun...S'il te plait, me supplia-t-elle.

Je relevai doucement la tête vers elle pour plonger mon regard dans ses deux émeraudes que j'aimais tant. J'avais collé mon front contre le sien et ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour de nous. C'est à ce moment que je me souvins avec amusement à quel point elle avait pu être, auparavant, complexée par cette partie de son corps. Foutaise! Elle était parfaite!

Ma main continuait de guider la sienne dans sa féminité et je lui demandai:

-Qu'y a-t-il, Sakura?

-S'il te plait...

Je décidai qu'il était temps d'en finir avec ce supplice, c'est pourquoi j'immobilisai nos deux mains et entrepris de retirer délicatement ses doigts.

-Non...Haleta-t-elle.

Seulement, je n'étais pas de cet avis et stoppai complètement ces douces caresses.

Je rapprochai alors sa main humide vers ma bouche et goutai à ce délicieux nectar déjà trop longtemps désiré. Moi qui n'avais jamais aimé tout ce qui était sucré, j'étais servi! Pourtant, c'était différent. C'était comme-ci j'allais rapidement y devenir dépendant.

J'émis un petit gémissement étouffé et Sakura essaya de retirer brusquement ses doigts mais, une fois de plus, je l'en empêchai. Je voulais savourer ce liquide jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une seule goutte.

-Hum...C'est plutôt savoureux, chuchotai-je, en lui souriant d'un air satisfait.

Elle se mit à rougir comme elle savait si bien le faire et ce fut sans aucun doute, une de ses habitudes que j'allais adorer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

En la voyant si gênée, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire guttural.

-Bon sang! J'adore quand tu fais ça! Lui avouai-je, en lui caressant la joue.

A ce contact, elle eut un léger sursaut tandis que j'éloignai sa main de ma bouche pour descendre doucement la mienne jusqu'à l'entrée de son vagin, sans pour autant le pénétrer. Elle tenta de rapprocher ses hanches pour les sentir profondément en elle mais mes genoux, posés entre ses jambes, la bloquèrent. Avant de la faire hurler de plaisir, je devais mettre certaines choses au point.

-Sakura, dis que tu m'appartiens.

-Je t'appartiens, Sasuke-kun, me dit-elle d'une voix débordante d'amour.

-Dis que tu seras mienne pour toujours.

-Pour toujours...Chuchota-t-elle.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, la suppliai-je.

Elle ne m'avait encore jamais dit ces mots et bien qu'après les dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler, je pouvais en être sûr, j'avais besoin de l'entendre. Je voulais qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aimait malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, que rien n'avait changé après toutes ces années...Toutes ces années où je lui en avais fait baver.

Une phrase, trois mots qui me mettaient dans un tel état de stress que s'en était difficilement contrôlable. Je savais que Sakura pouvait sentir à quel point j'étais nerveux.

Les secondes défilaient les unes après les autres sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de la bouche de la rose. Des secondes qui me semblèrent une éternité.

Mon cœur commença à s'affoler dangereusement. Était-il possible que ce que nous venions de partager ne représentait rien pour elle? M'étais-je livré à de simples fantasmes? Ne ressentait-elle vraiment rien pour moi?

Je m'écartai brusquement d'elle mais je fus totalement stoppé par le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lorsqu'elle mit fin au baiser, elle prononça les mots que j'avais désespérément attendu:

-Je t'aime, Sasuke. Ça a toujours été le cas et ça le sera à jamais.

A l'entente de ses dernières paroles, je l'attira vers moi pour un nouveau baiser. Cependant, celui-ci était différent. Il était plein d'amour, de bonheur et de plaisir. C'est à ce moment là que je fis ce qu'elle attendait depuis déjà un moment; j'enfonçai deux de mes doigts profondément en elle. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre; Elle poussa brusquement un doux gémissement contre mes lèvres.

C'est alors que je mis fin à ce délicieux baiser pour descendre sur son cou tout en murmurant à plusieurs reprises: « à moi ».

Ma main accéléra la cadence. Je voulais lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Lui donner un avant-goût de ce qu'elle aurait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ses cuisses se serrèrent brusquement et elle fut alors prise de tremblements.

-Toutes tes premières fois sont à moi, Sakura, dis-je tout en insérant un troisième doigts en elle. Ton premier béguin, ton premier baiser, ton premier amour...Ta première fois, tout.

J'avais souligné chaque « première » par une brusque pénétration de mes doigts.

-Je suis à toi, haleta-t-elle.

Je continuai de lui faire subir ma torture avec délectation jusqu'à ce que je sente un flot de cyprine envahir ma main.

-SASUKE-KUN! Hurla-t-elle.

Une fois son orgasme terminé, elle s'affala contre le lit, vidée de toutes force. J'en profitai alors pour retirer le reste de mes vêtements et me plaçai au-dessus d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir mon dur membre contre sa cuisse et quant à moi, je n'aurais su dire combien je me sentais mieux maintenant qu'il n'était plus confiné dans mon caleçon.

Sakura y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de détourner violemment la tête. Elle remua nerveusement et la pensée qu'elle puisse être déçu de la taille de mon pénis me traversa l'esprit. Non...Elle avait tout simplement peur car c'était sa première fois.

-Sa...Sasuke-kun, bégaya-t-elle alors que je me plaçai à l'entrée de sa féminité.

Je baissai les yeux vers elle pour rencontrer son regard rempli de crainte. Je savais que malgré la difficulté que cela m'aurait causé, j'aurai attendu deux ans de plus avant de pouvoir faire l'amour avec elle. J'aurais attendu qu'elle soit prête.

Je lui caressai tendrement la joue avant de déclarer:

-On peut arrêter si tu veux.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation avant de souffler:

-Non.

Je l'embrassai amoureusement avant de plonger ma tête dans sa chevelure rose et ma bouche tout prêt de son oreille pour lui chuchoter la promesse que je m'étais faîte quelques temps auparavant.

-Sakura Uchiha...pour toujours.

Et ce fut avec ces derniers mots flottant dans nos esprits respectifs que j'entrai en elle, brisant sa barrière de virginité avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable.

Peut-être m'étais-je un peu emporter? Non. Je m'étais beaucoup trop emporté. Mais pour ma défense, ça faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas eu de relations sexuelles. Deux années à prendre des douches froides pour calmer mes érections et à supporter la proximité de la fille que j'aimais sans pouvoir la toucher.

Donc je m'étais emporté.

Nous l'avions fait trois fois. Et pour être honnête je n'étais toujours pas complètement rassasié mais le fait de voir Sakura en sueur et la respiration saccadée comme si elle avait couru un marathon m'avait fait redevenir raisonnable. De toute façon il y aurait d'autres moments comme ceux-là.

Je rapprochai Sakura pour la serrer contre moi tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Elle répondit à mon amoureusement à mon étreinte. Nos transpirations se mélangeaient l'une à l'autre mais pourtant j'aimais cette sensation. Le contact de nos peau. C'est pourquoi je passai un bras autour de sa taille pour la sentir davantage contre moi et posai mon autre bras sur mes yeux. J'entendis Sakura pousser un soupir de bien être.

La pièce était plongée dans le silence complet et le sommeil commençait à me gagner lorsqu'une petite voix me réveilla complètement.

-Euh...Sasuke?

Je retirai mon bras de mes yeux pour les tourner vers ma petite-amie.

-Pourquoi as-tu dis à mes parents que tu nous avais surpris ici Gaara et moi?

Mes yeux se plissèrent de mécontentement lorsqu'elle parla de ce stupide morveux. Bien que je sache désormais qu'ils étaient seulement amis, je détestais qu'on associe Sakura avec un autre garçon dans la même phrase.

Je grognai pour lui signifier que ses mots m'avaient mis en colère.

-Ne prononce pas son nom, lui répondis-je.

-De quoi? Gaara? Me taquina-t-elle.

-Sakura...

Elle se mit à rire doucement sans pour autant ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, ce qui me laissait le temps de réfléchir à la réponse que j'allais lui donner. Si je lui répondait honnêtement, il y avait des chances pour qu'elle se fâche et qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir des vacances. Cependant, elle méritait de connaître la vérité et même si elle me faisait la tête, cela n'aurait pas été sujet de rupture.

-Parce-que...Chuchotai-je.

Sakura releva la tête et me regarda, les yeux remplis de curiosité.

-Nani? Me demanda-t-elle en m'encourageant à poursuivre.

-Parce-que si je ne le disais pas à ton père, j'avais peur que tu continues à le voir...Je devais retourner à l'université quelques jours après et le fait de savoir que tu puisses coucher avec un autre que moi me rendait fou.

Je baissai les yeux avant de continuer:

-Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'aies aucun contact avec n'importe quel garçon que ce soit durant mon absence.

Je sentis quelque-chose frapper violemment mon bras et il me fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser que l'auteur en était Sakura.

-Sasuke! Tu as ruiné ma terminale! Tu n'es qu'un baka!

Elle essaya de me frapper à nouveau mais j'interceptai sa petite main et la fit glisser sous moi.

-Seulement tu ne devais penser qu'à moi, lui répondis-je. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller à des soirées pour te faire draguer par des mecs pas nets.

Elle me fixa, un air étonné collé sur le visage avant de littéralement éclater de rire. Je feignis la colère en poussant un petit grognement.

-Sasuke, dit-elle. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas refaire une chose pareil avant de retourner à l'université sous prétexte que mon père à lever la punition!

En vue d'éviter de répondre à sa question, je me retournai pour éviter toute rencontre avec son regard. Cependant, je souris intérieurement lorsqu'elle secoua mon bras pour attirer mon attention.

J'étais bien tenter de réitérer l'expérience pour m'assurer qu'aucun mec ne lui tourne autour pendant le temps que nous serions séparés, cependant elle comptait entrer dans la même université que son frère et de plus, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit de nouveau en colère contre moi. Il était inutile que je la tienne attachée dès que j'étais absent.

-Sasuke...Tu ne referas pas quelque chose comme ça, hein?

Je l'attira alors brusquement contre moi pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle répondit presque immédiatement à mon baiser.

Je lui souris d'un air satisfait. Je ne me sentais plus du tout fatigué et ressentais désormais une toute autre envie...

Au moment où Sakura réussit enfin à me convaincre de descendre dans le salon, il était déjà 18 heures. Elle avait beau essayé de marcher, elle n'arrivait pas à aligner plus de deux pas sans trébucher. Je me décidai alors à la porter telle une mariée jusqu'en bas. Il semblait qu'elle demeurerait dans cet état pendant quelques jours. Elle devrait surement rester dans son lit pour éviter de se lever et je voyais là une excellente opportunité pour lui tenir compagnie.

Nous étions assis sur le canapé et nous regardions la télé, elle dans mes bras. Je lui avais préparé un rapide plat de ramen qu'elle avait terminé en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en avait fallut pour le faire. Elle était décidément bien la sœur de Naruto.

Auparavant, lorsque j'avais une copine, j'évitais tout contact avec elle, cependant, avec Sakura, tout serait différent. En effet, je lui avais volontairement tenu la main durant le film que nous avions regardé. Une fois cette petite séance cinéma terminée, elle se mit à me poser un tas de questions. J'affichais un air ennuyé mais en réalité j'appréciais sa curiosité envers tout ce qui me concernait.

-Sasuke...Je me demandais...tu sais...C'était quand la première fois que tu m'as trouvée attirante?

Je poussai un léger soupir avant de déclarer:

-La première fois que l'on c'est rencontré. Je t'ai tout de suite trouvée mignonne...adorable...différente de toutes celles que j'avais déjà connue.

Je lui jeta un coup d'œil de biais et m'aperçus qu'elle s'était mise à sourire.

-Vraiment?

-Hn.

Elle se blottit davantage contre moi et je n'avais pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle souriait toujours.

-Et quand on a grandi, tu me trouvais toujours mignonne?

Je lâchai un autre « hn », en guise d'affirmation. Un silence de plusieurs minutes s'installa alors entre nous avant qu'elle ne le rompe avec une autre question:

-Mais...Si tu me trouvais si mignonne...Pourquoi as-tu commencé à m'ignorer?

-Hn...Je ne sais plus.

Elle prit une moue boudeuse avant de retourner son attention sur la télé. Bien sûr que je me souvenais pourquoi durant mes années de collège j'avais décidé de me tenir loin d'elle. C'était le début du...changement qui s'était opéré en moi, le début de ma puberté. C'était déjà assez difficile pour un adolescent comme moi de gérer ses hormones, c'est pourquoi j'avais agi avec maladresse.

J'avais ressenti une forte attirance pour la rose qui avait, à cette époque, à peine neuf ans et qui en plus était la petite sœur de Naruto. C'est pourquoi j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter et je m'étais concentré sur les filles de mon âge, espérant que ce que je ressentais finirait pas disparaître. Tous les rêves que je faisais sur elle s'étaient arrêtés et j'avais continué à vivre ma vie sans elle. Bien sûr je ne l'admettrai jamais et particulièrement devant Sakura.

Le silence de la pièce s'était rétabli jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une autre question à me poser:

-Sasuke...Depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureux de moi? Tu sais...je pense à l'incident avec Gaara...

Elle s'était interrompue en rencontrant mon regard flamboyant mais elle reprit bien vite contenance puisqu'elle poursuivi:

-Quand as-tu commencé à être jaloux en me voyant avec d'autres garçons?

Je grognai une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle fit mention d'elle avec d'autres types mais elle me répondit par un regard taquin. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle me provoquait intentionnellement et qu'elle voulait faire ressortir mon côté possessif.

-C'était il y a deux ans.

Elle inclina la tête comme pour se souvenir de cette époque.

-Pourquoi? Me demanda-t-elle.

-La piscine...

-Tu n'es qu'un pervers! S'exclama-t-elle en me frappant le bras.

Décidément, il semblait qu'elle aimait taper cet endroit de mon corps! Il faudrait que j'y fasse attention.

-C'est lorsque j'ai commencé à avoir des formes! S'exclama-t-elle. J'avais mis un bikini ce jour là! Vous les hommes, vous êtes tous pareil!

Je souris.

-Tu ne te plaignais pas il y a une heure.

Ma remarque fut récompensée par de nouvelles rougeurs parsemant le visage de la rose.

-De toute façon, continuai-je, c'est grâce à ce bikini que je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais plus une petite fille. Que tu n'étais plus seulement la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami mais une femme. Mais est-ce que ça a vraiment une réelle importance?

Elle fit non de la tête.

-Tu te rappelles de ce bikini alors? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-Comment pourrai-je l'oublier? Je me souviens particulièrement du moment où tu as plonger dans l'eau et qu'en remontant à la surface, il s'est un peu soulevé, m'offrant une superbe vue de ta...

-Tais-toi, Sasuke!

Je ris de sa réaction et l'attira un peu plus contre moi. Elle en avait finalement finit avec ses question et nous reportâmes notre attention sur le film jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre dans un grincement. Sakura bondit à l'autre extrémité du canapé dans le but de se tenir le plus loin possible de moi. Je soupirai à la pensée qu'elle n'était pas prête d' »officialiser » notre relation. Comment pouvait-elle quitter mes bras ainsi?

-Sakura! Teme! Je suis à la maison! Cria Naruto.

Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner pour l'accueillir ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Sakura qui elle fixai la porte du salon sans ciller. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle tenait à cacher notre relation à Naruto. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulut au fond et malgré qu'il soit un baka fini, il faisait preuve d'une grande intelligence lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle et moi.

-Sakura...Qu'est-ce que...Vous...S'interrompit-il, en voyant sa sœur. OUI!

Il avait hurlé ce dernier mot et je poussai un gémissement dû à la douleur que sa voix criarde avait causée à mes oreilles. Sakura, elle, était presque tombée à la renverse.

Naruto prit rapidement son téléphone portable et tapa aussi vite qu'il le pouvait un numéro. Une fois que la personne qu'il appelait répondit, il se mit à crier une nouvelle fois:

-HAHAHA! J'AI GAGNÉ! J'AI GAGNÉ! JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DEUX JOURS! IL VA FALLOIR QUE TU FASSES PÉTER TON PORTE-MONNAIE KIBA! HAHA!

S'il continuait à s'époumoner ainsi, il allait finir par me donner une migraine.

-C'EST LA VÉRITÉ! On avait dit vingt dollars Kiba! Tu ne me crois pas? Ben viens voir par toi-même alors! Amène les autres aussi! Vous me devez tous de l'argent!

Je murmurai un « baka » à peine audible.

-Je suis sûr qu'Akamaru saura reconnaître leur odeur dans la chambre de Sakura! Et il saura nous dire s'ils y sont resté pendant des heures!

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Sakura et remarquai avec amusement qu'elle s'était totalement empourprée.

-Et oui! Je les connais si bien ces deux-là!Tu n'avais qu'à pas parier sur cinq jours! Vous me devez tous un bon petit paquet de blé!

Je reportai ensuite mon attention sur Naruto qui respirait le bonheur.

-Tu as très bien vu la façon dont Sasuke regardait Sakura, durant la dernière soirée qu'on a fait! On aurait dit qu'il allait littéralement lui sauter dessus et lui faire l'amour sur le parquet! Et d'ailleurs, maintenant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher!

-NII-SAN!

Le cri perçant de Sakura me surprit au plus haut point. D'autant plus qu'elle venait de lancer la télécommande sur Naruto qui se l'était prise en pleine face, son téléphone portable s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol.

Je me tournai ensuite vers elle et la vis, le visage entre ses mains, gênée comme elle ne n'avait jamais été. Je la pris alors dans mes bras et embrassai le sommet de son crâne. Malgré cela, elle n'avait toujours pas changé de position mais je n'en avais que faire. Une fois de plus, je me laissai submerger par les sentiments que j'éprouvai pour cette fille.

-Je t'aime tellement.

Je n'avais pas pu résister à lui chuchoter cela alors que nous entendions Naruto gémir de douleur quelque part derrière le canapé. Je ris de bien-être tandis qu'il se relevait avec difficultés pour se diriger vers moi et une Sakura qui n'osait toujours pas bouger.

-Hé! Sakura! Dit-il. Tu sais bien que je plaisantais! Et puis, de toute façon, il était grand temps que vous vous mettiez ensemble! Ça ne fait pas moins d'une décennie que j'attends ça!

Sakura se décida enfin à relever la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

Naruto la prit à son tour dans ses bras et je fus surpris de ne ressentir aucune jalousie devant ce geste. Il semblait qu'avoir fait l'amour après deux ans d'abstinence avait calmé ma possessivité.

-Très bien! Reprit Naruto. Sasuke, tu as fini de ranger ma chambre?

Oh...merde.

Je ne répondis pas et Sakura me regarda, un air interrogatif collé au visage. Je sentais que le silence qui venait de s'installer n'allait pas durer.

-NON! S'exclama le blondinet. Je suis contre cette relation tant que tu n'auras pas fait ma chambre à fond! Tu m'entends? Je ne te donnerai pas la permission de toucher ma petite sœur!

Il m'arracha littéralement Sakura des bras. Ce que j'avais pensé quelques secondes auparavant n'était plus d'actualité. Ma colère était revenue au grand galot.

Lorsque Naruto rencontra mes yeux cramoisis, il lâcha instantanément Sakura avant de faire quelques pas en arrière et d'agiter ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en signe de capitulation. Je la ramenai alors immédiatement dans mes bras et le blond se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Oh...Tu sais, tu peux la terminée n'importe quand, du moment que ça soit fait avant qu'on retourne à l'université...Héhé...Et bien sûr, vous avez mon entière bénédiction...Héhéhé...Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ça!

Le silence s'installa à nouveau et Sakura s'était coller davantage contre moi. Quant à Naruto, il s'était également assis sur le canapé.

-AU FAIT! Alors, Sasuke est un bon coup ou pas? Demanda-t-il à sa soeur.

-NII-SAN!

Décidément, je n'aurais jamais plus de cinq minutes de répis.

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic que j'ai traduis! Je dois dire que j'ai pris un réel plaisir à le faire et je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews!**

**Pour ceux qui comprennent l'anglais et qui sont en quête de bonnes fics sur le sasusaku, allez donc voir le profil de l'auteur de cette fic! Je vous redonne son pseudo: halfkyuubikat**

**Et pour ceux qui voudraient lire l'original de « la petite soeur de mon meilleur ami », le titre anglais est « My best friend's Imouto ».**

**Merci et n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews^^**


End file.
